Jenny 4 : Abandonnée
by Missfantasy74
Summary: Une bien étrange maison à la lisière d'une petite ville écossaise, six adolescents bravant l'interdit et, bien entendu, le Docteur et Jenny. Rien de moins, mais peut-être beaucoup plus.
1. Prologue

**Résumé : Une maison étrange à la lisière d'une petite ville écossaise, six adolescents bravant un interdit et, bien entendu, le Docteur et Jenny. Rien de moins, mais peut être beaucoup plus...**

**Spoliers : Avoir lu les premières histoires de Jenny, Doctor Who jusqu'au épisodes spéciaux 2009 et Torchwood jusqu'à la saison 3. :)**

**Disclamer : Les personnages de Doctor Who et ses spin of ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'entière propriété de la BBC et de leurs créateurs.**

Années 90, Ecosse.

« Allons-y ! »

« Non, on ne peut pas y aller… »

« Mais si… ça ne risque rien… et ça va être amusant ! »

« C'est vrai que ce week-end à regarder des films à la télé… c'est un peu plan-plan comme plan »

« Les parents qui nous laissent seuls pour l'anniversaire de Mary et on reste cloitré dans cette maison, à ne rien faire… au moins, on pourra un peu s'amuser »

« Je sais pas, je ne pense pas que ce soit une si bonne idée… et puis, tu sais bien tout ce qu'on a dis à propos de… »

« Et tu crois toutes ces bêtises ? Vraiment… ? »

Les six adolescents étaient assis dans la chambre de Mary. La télé passait le troisième épisode des aventures de Freddy Kruger et les pauvres jeunes gens piégés au cœur de leurs propres cauchemars semblaient ne plus attirer leur attention. Il fallait dire que la nuit précédente, par trois fois, Jack avait voulu regarder le premier tome de la série. Il était 18h30 en ce samedi 27 décembre. Et la journée avait été remplie par des heures de grignotages devant la télé. La nuit avait été amusante et on se serait cru davantage durant une nuit d'Halloween que seulement deux jours après Noël. Mais là, il fallait l'avouer, tout le monde commençait grandement à s'ennuyer.

Voilà pourquoi, lorsque Gregory avait proposé d'aller inspecter de plus près la maison Mortimer, cela avait ravivé l'attention de la petite troupe.

Gregory, Mary, Jack, Jennifer, Heather et Peter se connaissaient depuis leur enfance. Et même avant pour certains, Mary et Jack étant frère et sœur. Ils allaient tous dans le même lycée et avaient tous entre 16 et 18 ans.

Et dans la petite ville de Penicuik, la maison Mortimer était une référence. Une légende urbaine qu'on se transmettait de génération en génération. Les meilleurs films d'horreur auraient pu la prendre en exemple. Et pourtant, la légende de la maison abandonnée de Namur Road n'avait jamais dépassé les limites de la ville. Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de preuves évidentes de sa soi-disant dangerosité. La rumeur disait que quiconque entrait dans la maison jamais n'en ressortait. Il faut avouer que comme jamais personne n'en était sorti pour le confirmer…

« Bon alors… on y va ? »

Heather était encore réticente, mais semblait bien être la seule.

« C'est à Mary de choisir, c'est son anniversaire ! » proposa Jack

« Mary ? » lui demanda Heather, le regard suppliant de ne pas répondre oui.

Mais Mary, apparemment excitée à l'idée d'un peu d'action et d'aventure répondit dans un grand sourire : « OUI ! »

« Bon, alors dans ce cas… Allons-y »

Debout devant l'allée menant à la porte particulièrement travaillée, les six adolescents avaient un peu perdu de leur enthousiasme. Le froid glacial de la nuit de décembre et la neige tombant à gros flocons avaient apparemment gelé leur envie d'aventures et d'émotions fortes.

Pourtant, là, debout, sous le lampadaire grésillant, à moins de dix pas de la porte d'entrée, aucun n'avaient le courage ni l'envie de dire qu'il préférait rentrer à la maison, bien au chaud et regarder une cassette en buvant un bon thé.

Ils restaient donc silencieux. Comment une maison, aussi étrangement placée à la lisière de la ville soit-elle, pouvait-elle vraiment être dangereuse ? Ce n'était qu'une combinaison de briques, de tuiles et de verre, rien de plus. Et son apparence n'avait rien de particulier. Elle était la jumelle presque parfaite de la demeure voisine.

Le vent s'engouffra dans le chêne juste à côté de l'imposante habitation. Le sifflement le fit frissonner, entrainant les adolescents dans sa vibration.

Et le silence tomba. Finalement brisé par Gregory :

« Bon, alors, on y va ou pas? »

Il regarda autour de lui.

Mary, sous sa capuche, avait le sourire aux lèvres. Etait-ce l'excitation d'une promesse d'amusement ou le fait que, pour la première fois de sa vie, Peter venait de glisser sa main dans la sienne. Le gant matelassé les empêchait de se toucher. Mais la sensation de ce contact lui donnait une énergie et elle engagea un pas dans l'allée menant à l'étrange demeure.

Elle fut suivit de tout le monde, même Heather. Elle aussi avait une main glissée dans la sienne. Celle de son amoureux actuel, le frère de sa meilleure amie, autrement appelé Jack.

S'approchant de la maison, pas après pas, leur bottes craquant dans la neige vierge de toute trace, ils commencèrent à s'étonner. Elle n'avait vraiment rien d'une demeure délabrée. Elle ne donnait pas l'impression d'être abandonnée. Chaque pierre était à sa place devant le muret. Toutes les fenêtres avaient des vitres. Et le toit était en parfait état. La porte luisait comme si elle avait été récemment cirée. Comment une maison non habitée pouvait-elle être aussi bien conservée ?

Le heurtoir à tête de lion semblait les narguer.

Tous s'arrêtèrent à un mètre de la porte. Ils avançaient par étapes. Chacun était conscient qu'ils transgressaient un interdit tacite : ne jamais s'approche de la maison Mortimer.

Et pourtant…

Jennifer, la plus jeune de la petite équipe, n'avait pas encore fait grand bruit. Elle avait surtout suivie. Mais à présent… Elle était, comme eux, devant la porte. Les autres semblaient figés. Et non pas par le froid. Alors, elle fit un pas, puis un second, tendit le bras…agrippa la poignée…tourna le bouton… la porte s'ouvrit…

L'intérieur était sombre, silencieux mais une chaleur presque rassurante les entoura, alors…

Derrière Jennifer, ses amis chantèrent en cœur :

« Allons-y !»


	2. Jenallia nous voilà ou pas

« Oui ? C'est vrai ? On y va ? »

Jenny sautait partout devant le TARDIS, elle était excitée comme une puce et ne pouvais contenir sa joie. Le Docteur l'avait rarement vu aussi enjouée.

« Oui, on y va ! C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire, ma chérie ! Et je te le promets depuis si longtemps ! »

« Oh, Docteur, ce n'est pas ta faute si la dernière fois, on s'est retrouvé piégé par les Mortiproy. Ils ont réussis leurs coups en envoyant un message de secours, tu ne pouvais pas y résister. »

« Je me fais prendre à chaque fois ! » sourit le Docteur en baissant la tête, faussement honteux.

Sous l'effet de l'excitation, Jenny n'avait pas encore remarqué que le Docteur était tout seul.

« Mais…Docteur, tu es tout seul ? »

« Oui, répondit-il avec un sourire qui étonna la jeune fille… enfin, pas tout à fait, Rose est chez Jacky, elle avait quelqu'un à présenter à sa maman, quelqu'un dont c'est l'anniversaire et comme je n'avais pas fêté le tient, elle m'a conseillé de venir t'offrir ton cadeau tandis qu'elle fêterait le tient… enfin, le sien… je m'exprime mal, désolé… »

« Le Timey Wimey te perdra, Doc » s'exclama Jenny en lui sautant au coup. « Mais ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas un souci, continua-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue, je suis tellement contente d'aller là-bas… la planète Jenallia et sa forêt aux milles chansons, c'est un rêve qui devient réalité… le plus beau cadeau que je puisse imaginer ! »

Elle continua à parler alors qu'ils entraient dans la cabine.

« Et pour aller sur jusqu'à la planète, tu vas prendre les manettes du TARDIS ! Tu as prouvé que tu étais capable de la piloter aussi bien que moi ! »

« Mieux que toi, oui… »

« Oui, peut être bien… en tout cas, tu mérites d'aller toi-même jusqu'à cette splendide destination. » expliqua le Docteur en jetant son manteau sur le pilier.

« C'est vrai, je vais la piloter ! »

« Yep ! » claqua le Docteur en s'adossant sur les fauteuils de la salle des commandes. « Elle est toute à toi ! »

Jenny s'approcha de la console, un sourire d'extase sur le visage.

« Quelle est la meilleure époque pour aller visiter Jenallia ? L'an 6000 et sa grande nuée de Melina ? »

« Je pensais plus à son ciel d'argent, en l'an 7833 »

« Oh oui, excellent idée ! Alors, je suis la Terre des années 90 et je tourne à gauche une fois qu'on les a passé jusqu'à la galaxie du Dauphin nacré, c'est bien ça ? »

« Tout à fait ça ! C'est à toi, ma grande ! Amuse-toi bien !»

Dans un silence absolu, Jenny tourna la roue devant elle, puis appuya sur le bouton gris à sa droite. Enfin, elle monta la manette à sa gauche et le TARDIS dans une avalanche de cliquetis joyeux, s'ébranla doucement. Le Docteur sourit en silence alors qu'il regardait sa petite protégée tourner autour des commandes avec précision. Quelques minutes plus tard, le son des moteurs diminua et le TARDIS ronfla gentiment alors qu'il se posait dans la plus grande des douceurs.

« Fantastique ! Je n'aurais pas fait mieux, ma Jenny ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment ! » affirma-t-il en attrapant son manteau et ouvrant la porte en bois bleu.

Il se retrouva alors bouché bée. Les troncs multicolores et les chants mélodieux n'emplirent pas ses yeux et ses oreilles.

« Euh…. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Jenallia semble avoir beaucoup changé»

« Oh ! » s'exclama Jenny en sortant du TARDIS.

« Oh ! Comme tu dis ! »

« Je suis pourtant certaine de… »

« Tu n'y es pour rien, tu t'es parfaitement débrouillée… mais… c'est comme si nous avions été retenus durant notre voyage… apparemment au cœur des années 90, sur Terre, affirma-t-il en repérant une télévision,… et dans une magnifique demeure, à ce que je peux voir »

Ils se retrouvaient dans le silence feutré d'un salon d'une maison très chic. Jenny s'approcha de la cheminée où un feu réconfortant craquait doucement tandis qu'il s'approchait de la fenêtre où il pouvait apercevoir de gros flocons tomber et recouvrir un peu plus le sol déjà tout blanc. La nuit était tombée et rien ne bougeait dehors. Plus loin, il pouvait entrevoir des décorations de Noël à une des maisons de la rue suivante.

« Certainement une source d'énergie déviante qui nous a attiré ici ! »

« Nous sommes certainement chez quelqu'un… et le feu brûle, nous ferions peut être mieux de quitter les lieux avant d'être prit pour des cambrioleurs » chuchota Jenny dans un sourire gêné.

« Tu as raison, et Jenallia nous attend ! »

Ils quittèrent le salon et retournèrent dans le TARDIS. Jenny se remit aux commandes. Il resta derrière elle pour vérifier qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Tout était parfait. Et encore une fois, dans un grognement complice, le TARDIS les transporta avec délicatesse. « Certainement le doigté féminin » pensa-t-il.

Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, le Docteur attrapa la main de Jenny et se précipita vers les portes de sa chère boite bleue.

« Jenallia nous voilà ! » s'écria-t-il avant de sortir pour de bon…

« Mais…mais qu'est-ce que… »

« C'est pas possible, mais… »

Le Docteur et Jenny en perdirent leur vocabulaire. Se retrouvant une fois de plus à l'intérieur d'une maison. Mais cette fois-ci dans une pièce bien différente. Le salon qui les accueillait précédemment s'était transformé en salle d'eau des plus raffinées. Le carrelage gris bleu recouvrait l'ensemble des murs jusqu'au plafond. Une baignoire était remplie d'une eau parfumée, les lumières étaient tamisées, exactement comme si quelqu'un allait arriver pour prendre son bain.

En silence, le Docteur sorti dans un couloir tandis que Jenny tournait dans la pièce, inspectant chaque élément. Le miroir biseauté lui renvoyait son regard étonné et émerveillé. Le Docteur écarta doucement un rideau, jetant un œil dehors. La même rue que cinq minutes plus tôt s'offrait à lui, mais sous un angle différent et il n'était plus au rez-de-chaussée.

« Étrange ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Quoi ? » demanda Jenny.

« Étrange ! Nous sommes toujours dans cette maison ! Comme si quelque chose nous retenait ici»

« En tout cas, nous sommes dans un décor magnifique, et rien ne semble dangereux ici… »

« Si ce n'est que le TARDIS ne semble pouvoir quitter ce lieu… »

« Pouvoir… ou vouloir… On dirait que notre chère amie est à son aise ici ! »

Le Docteur retourna dans la salle de commande et du avouer que les cliquetis et les grésillements de joie de sa boite bleue n'étaient pas du genre à être effrayants.

Pourtant, ils devaient bien quitter cette demeure. Ils ne pouvaient rester ici.

« Que faisons-nous alors ? On retente un départ pour Jenallia ? »

« Bien entendu ! »

Or, ils étaient sur le pas de porte du TARDIS lorsque d'en bas, un cri s'éleva :

« Hey, vous, là-haut, montrez-vous, vous ne nous faites pas peur ! »


	3. Wes Craven ou Disney?

« Whaouuu… »

Les six jeunes gens s'exclamèrent ensemble dans le hall de la maison, aucun mot ne pouvant définir ce qu'ils voyaient.

« C'est… c'est incroyable… »

« C'est magnifique… »

« C'est terrifiant… »

« Oh Heather, s'il te plait… » s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

Les lumières s'allumèrent d'un coup. Le lustre au-dessus d'eux s'illumina de mille feux, dévoilant un escalier gigantesque et une décoration multi-styles, incroyablement variée et portant extrèmement bien coordonnée.

« Mais c'est immense » s'écria Jennifer.

« En effet… » confirma Jack.

Un instant figés devant la splendeur du spectacle qui s'offrait à eux, les ados se mirent à sauter sur place dans une envolée de cris de joie. Ils venaient de braver le plus grand interdit de la ville et en étaient eux même étonnés. Même Heather se laissa emporter. Puis Jack attira sa sœur et sa petite amie dans la pièce à sa droite où une lueur dorée et un son crépitant attira leur attention. Ils se trouvèrent tous dans un salon magnifique où un feu de cheminée réchauffait l'atmosphère et l'ambiance.

« Vous voyez qu'il y a quelqu'un qui vit ici ! lança Heather, on ferait peut-être mieux de s'en aller »

«Heeeeey Hoooo ! Y'a quelqu'un dans le coin ? » cria Greg.

Tout le monde attendit un instant, se retenant de respirer.

« Tu vois bien qu'il n'y personne » dit Greg au bout de quelques secondes.

« C'est encore plus flippant alors … »

« Arrête fillette, y'a rien de dangereux ici ! » continua Greg en s'affalant dans le fauteuil en face de l'âtre.

« Et regarde, on voit même ta maison depuis la fenêtre… franchement, relax chérie ! » continua Jack.

« C'est vrai, tu as raison… je m'en fais trop, amusons nous alors ! » cria Heather en s'élançant dans le hall d'entrée pour découvrir la pièce opposée au salon, puis la salle suivante. Elle fut rapidement suivie du reste de la troupe, qui se retrouva dans une salle à manger où une nuée de plats s'offrait à eux, plus délicieusement appétissants les uns que les autres.

« Mais c'est Noël ! » s'écria Mary en lançant les mains au ciel.

« Ah non, ça c'était avant ! Maintenant, c'est ton anniv, chère sœur » lança Jack.

« Et il commence à prendre une très belle tournure… »

« En tout cas, on dirait le château de la _Belle et la Bête_, comme dans le dessin animé de Disney » reprit Mary

« Avec ses domestiques transformés en objets… là, tu me fais vraiment peur… » s'exclama Heather dans un fou rire contenu.

Mary étouffa un rire.

Jennifer s'approcha d'un plat de petits fours et ne put se retenir d'en gouter un.

« Ça ne se fait pas ça, Jenny… voyons ! » dit Mary.

« Ben quoi, si personne ne vit ici, ça ne le dérangera pas… » répliqua Jennifer.

« Et c'est qui ce « personne », dit Jack en riant, un fantôme ? »

« Les fantômes, ça n'existe pas… » rétorqua Jennifer.

« Ca n'est pas parce que tu n'en as jamais vu que ça n'existe pas… » fit Jack.

« Et si ça se trouve, il est là, juste derrière toi, prêt à te faire hurler de terreur si tu retouches à un de ses plats.. » chuchota Peter juste avant de la faire sursauter en l'attrapant sous les bras.

« Chuut, taisez-vous… vous avez entendu ? » fit tout à coup Mary.

« Oh arrête Mary, on ne marche plus »

« Nan, mais sérieusement, j'ai entendu un bruit… comme un souffle grésillant »

Tous se turent, scrutant l'air.

« On entend rien du tout… »

« Pourtant, je vous promets, j'ai entendu un… »

« Chutttt » s'exclama à son tour Jennifer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Jenny ? » chuchota Peter toujours derrière elle.

« J'ai cru entendre des voix… »

« Ah, tu veux qu'on t'appelle Jeanne D'Arc, ma grande ? »

« Mais euh, puisque je vous dis que j'ai entendu des bruits ! »

Le silence régna à nouveau. Rompu par un murmure léger et ronronnant venu de loin. Tous frissonnèrent. Mais Peter se reprit.

« Hey, on dirait que ça vient du petit salon… »

« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison… »

Ils se précipitèrent comme un seul homme dans le hall. Mais stoppèrent net lorsqu'un son étrange et inquiétant, le même souffle grésillant que celui que Mary avait entendu, mais bien plus puissant, se fit entendre dans le salon. Ne se démontant pas, les garçons allèrent tout de même voir ce qu'il en était. Mais ne virent rien de plus que le vent s'engouffrant par la fenêtre à présent entrouverte et qui faisait danser le feu dans la cheminée.

« Elle n'était pas ouverte, dis Peter, hein… » souffla Jack.

« Non, elle ne l'était pas… mais un courant d'air est vite arrivé… » répondit Peter

« Et ça explique les sons bizarres, hein… » ajouta Greg

« Oui, ça explique tout… »

Les garçons poussèrent un ouf de soulagement. Brisé par un cri étouffé des filles dans l'entrée. Ils arrivèrent auprès d'elles dans la seconde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Des bruits de pas… à l'étage, il y a des gens qui marchent, on les a toutes entendu »

Heather se jeta dans les bras de Jack, Mary dans ceux de Peter, et comme il ne restait plus que lui, Jennifer trouve refuge dans ceux de Greg. Ils ne se connaissaient pas aussi bien que le reste du groupe, mais dans ces moments où les frissons de peur prennent le dessus, les bras rassurants d'un homme sont toujours réconfortants.

Ils restèrent muets jusqu'au moment où en plus des pas, ils entendirent distinctement des voix. Les filles se blottirent un peu plus dans les bras de leurs chevaliers servants, qui, bien qu'ils ne l'eussent jamais avoué, étaient aussi terrifiés que leurs belles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« On s'en va… » souffla Jennifer.

Sans un mot de plus, ils coururent vers la porte… fermée à double tour. Impossible de l'ouvrir. Jack tira de toutes ses forces, mais elle résista. Rien ne pouvait éprouver le bois apparemment centenaire. Puis les voix disparurent. Ils se retournèrent, effrayés. Dans les films d'horreur, c'est quand tout devient silencieux que le danger pointe pour de bon le bout de son nez. Et en matière de films d'horreur, ils étaient de vrais spécialistes.

Ils se blottirent tous les uns contre les autres.

Ils étaient à présent enfermés dans « LA » maison hantée et une présence inquiétante les entouraient. Elle semblait se transporter sans qu'ils ne puissent la voir. Pourtant, elle était là, elle marchait, parlait, soufflait.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Jack avança d'un pas et cria de toutes ses forces.

« Hey, vous, là-haut, montrez-vous, vous ne nous faites pas peur ! »


	4. Doctor is in the house

Le regard de Jenny croisa celui du Docteur. Un regard qui se passait de mots. Il y avait bien des gens dans cette maison et ils étaient entrés ici par « effraction ». Involontaire certes, mais par effraction.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« On se montre, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Le TARDIS semble vouloir rester ici, mieux vaut essayer de comprendre pourquoi… », puis le Docteur cria : « Oh hey, en bas, nous descendons, et nous ne sommes pas armés… »

Le Docteur et Jenny empruntèrent la volée de marches qui les conduisit à l'escalier principal. Lorsque qu'ils arrivèrent à cet endroit, ils furent grandement étonnés de découvrir six jeunes gens terrifiés.

« Mais… vous n'êtes pas des fantômes ? » s'exclama Jennifer.

« Ah…non, je ne pense pas, enfin, pas à ce que je sache, n'est-ce pas Docteur ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas, à moins qu'il se soit passé quelque chose que j'ignore… »

« Mais que vous faites ici ? Et qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Jack encore sur ses gardes.

Le Docteur dévala les quelques marches qui le séparait des adolescents la main tendue, suivie de près par Jenny.

« Oh, Hello, je suis le Docteur, et voici ma… mon amie, Jenny »

« Bonjour à tous » compléta Jenny « Où plutôt bonsoir… »

Jack regarda la main du Docteur et, après une seconde de réflexion, la serra. Le contact fini du rassurer sur l'état du Docteur. Il était à ce qui semblait fait en chair et en os. Et à ce qu'il savait des fantômes (merci les films fantastiques), il ne pourrait pas le toucher si ce docteur en était un.

« Vous êtes docteur en quoi ? » demanda Mary.

« Certainement en spiritisme… » s'exclama Greg avant que le Docteur puisse répondre sa fameuse phrase « Juste le Docteur ! ».

La main toujours dans celle de cet homme en costume bleu, Jack se présenta à son tour.

« Bonsoir monsieur, moi, c'est Jack…»

Jenny et le Docteur se regardèrent à l'entente de ce prénom. Un seul Jack était présent dans leur vie, et ce Jack était plutôt…spécial, et très cher à leurs cœurs.

« … et voici ma sœur, Mary »

« Salut ! » fit Mary en agitant la main.

« Moi, c'est Peter » ajouta le jeune garçon qui tenait la main de Mary.

« Et moi, je m'appelle Heather. »

« Greg » continua le dernier garçon avec un grand sourire.

« Jenny ! » termina la jeune fille blonde.

« Oui ? » s'exclama Jenny derrière le Docteur.

« Quoi ? »

« Je crois qu'elle s'appelle aussi Jenny… » murmura le Docteur à SA Jenny dans un clin d'œil.

« Oh…pardon, j'avais pas compris…bonsoir Jenny. Mais...que faites-vous dans cette magnifique maison? » demanda Jenny pour masquer sa petite erreur.

« Euh, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez… » expliqua Heather.

« Et que sommes-nous sensé penser ? » demanda le Docteur en souriant de son sourire désarmant.

« Nous…nous voulions juste nous amuser… » fit Jennifer.

« Mais, et vous, que faites-vous ici ? » demanda Jack.

« Hey bien… fit le Docteur dans une moue en jetant un regard Jenny, c'est un peu compliqué… »

« C'est peu du dire… » compléta Jenny.

« Disons… que nous étions en excursion et que nous nous sommes égarés en chemin et… et que nous aimerions bien reprendre notre route. »

«Eh bien, ça risque d'être compliqué, la porte d'entrée est maintenant fermée à clé »

« Il se trouve que nous ne sommes pas arrivés par la porte d'entrée… » expliqua Jenny.

« Hein ? »

« Vous êtes des cambrioleurs ! » s'exclama Jack avec conviction, prêt à se défendre.

« Non…non, non, non, non, ce n'est pas ça… pas du tout… » affirma le Docteur.

« C'est un tout petit peu plus compliqué… » compléta Jenny.

« Oui, comme le dis mon amie, c'est plus…compliqué. Nous avons un moyen de transport, à l'étage et…»

« Mais comment-est-ce possible ? » demanda Mary en coupant le Docteur.

« Mais c'est très simple, venez voir ! » dit Jenny et elle remonta les escaliers.

« Oui, venez ! » compléta le Docteur en suivant la jeune femme.

Jack regarda ses amis, toujours un peu suspicieux. Heather s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main. Jennifer passa devant et commença à grimper les escaliers. Encore une fois, elle avait donné l'impulsion et l'équipe se laissa emporter. Ils rejoignirent le Docteur et sa jeune compagne qui les attendaient en haut du majestueux escalier. Une fois tout le monde à ce niveau, le Docteur tourna à gauche et grimpa les quelques marches qui devaient les mener au TARDIS.

Il stoppa net, ne comprenant plus ce qui se passait. Jenny manqua de le percuter mais s'arrêta à temps. Ce que ne firent pas les autres jeunes gens, emportant Jenny dans une chute qui les fit tous rire.

Le Docteur se retourna sur eux. Son visage était loin d'être joyeux. Jenny qui s'esclaffait tête vers le bas, se leva enfin, découvrant un Docteur bien déconfit.

« Que se passe-t-il Docteur ? »

« Quelque chose d'impossible ! »

« Mais rien n'est impossible, ce n'est pas toi qui va me contredire ! »

« Et bien cette fois-ci, j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup que ce soit impossible, parce qu'il semblerait que, comme cela se présente, cela est possible et nous sommes tous bloqués ici. »

« Que voulez-vous dire, Monsieur ? » demanda Jennifer en s'avançant d'un pas.

« De quoi parles-tu, Doc ? » s'inquiéta Jenny.

« Le TARDIS a disparu. »


	5. La domotique de l'inconfort

« Quoi ? Mais… »

Jenny en restait sans voix tandis qu'il regardait et vérifiait l'intérieur parfumée mais vide de la salle de bain.

« Mais comment…est-ce que ça a pu arriver ? »

« Vous êtes en train de vous moquer de nous, hein ? Il n'y a jamais eu quoi que ce soit ici…» demanda Jack sans la moindre trace d'humour.

« Mais pas du tout, elle était posée là, juste là… » montra Jenny les yeux encore grands étonnés.

« Qu'est-ce qui était posé là ? » demanda Heather.

« Le TARDIS bien sûr, notre unique -et unique- moyen de transport… et il semblerait bien qu'il ait disparu… » continua Jenny

«Mais nous allons le retrouver, elle ne peut pas avoir été bien loin… elle ne semblait pas vouloir quitter la maison, alors… » rassura le Docteur.

« Hummf, vous parlez de votre engin comme d'une personne… » pouffa Jack.

Il ne répondit pas à cette remarque, il n'était pas l'heure de s'étendre en explications.

«…procédons par méthode, commençons par le rez-de-chaussée ! » continua-t-il en se précipitant dans l'escalier où il se retrouva rapidement devant la porte d'entrée, vite rejoint par le reste des jeunes gens. Il s'approcha de la porte, confirmant les dires des adolescents : la porte était effectivement fermée.

« Vous êtes entrés par ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, il n'y a pas vingt minutes. Elle était même ouverte quand nous sommes arrivés, mais juste avant que vous n'apparaissiez, nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'elle était verrouillée » expliqua Greg.

« Tout cela est bien étrange ! » fit le Docteur.

« Pas vraiment… pour une maison hantée… » affirma Jennifer.

« Les maisons hantées, ça n'existe pas… » lui expliqua Jenny en posant la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille «…pas plus que les forêts hantées d'ailleurs » continua-t-elle pour elle-même.

« En tout cas, il semblerait que la légende se confirme, une fois entré, personne ne ressort… » dit Greg.

Tout à coup, Jack sursauta. Il était resté silencieux durant plusieurs minutes, surveillant cet étrange bonhomme et sa jeune compagne brune. Ils les trouvaient vraiment bizarres et, finalement, étrangement bien à leur place dans cet environnement déjanté. Mais ce fut alors qu'il réfléchissait à leur sujet qu'il se souvint d'un élément.

« La fenêtre… » s'écria-il sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, se tournant vers le salon.

« Quoi ? » demanda Heather, qui tenait toujours sa main.

« La fenêtre… dans le salon, elle était ouverte, et nous sommes au rez-de-chaussée, nous pouvons facilement sortir !»

« Mais oui, tu as raison, la fenêtre ! » s'écria à son tour Peter, regardant Jack puis Greg.

Jack s'élança vers le petit salon, la main de sa petite amie toujours dans la sienne.

Une fois de plus, comme si cela était encore une surprise, il se retrouva bouche bée. La fenêtre fermée, comme elle l'était à leur première arrivée semblait les narguer. Il s'approcha de la vitre et essaya de l'ouvrir. Rien ne bougea. Il se retint de la briser avec le premier objet qui lui tomberait sous la main, de justesse.

« Il se passe des choses étranges ici… » s'exclama Mary.

« Non, tu crois… » fit son frère, passablement énervé, énervement qui cachait difficilement sa terreur grandissante.

« Quelqu'un se joue de nous ici… » affirma le Docteur avec un calme absolu et un sourire rassurant.

« Non, tu crois… » fit Jenny en riant.

Le Docteur cligna de l'œil à l'attention de son amie.

« Quelqu'un joue avec nous, devrais-je dire ! »

« Le fantôme cherche à nous faire mourir de peur… » lança Greg.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit un fantôme qui fasse tout cela… »

« Mais, les murmures dans le salon tout à l'heure, et ce son grésillant ? » demanda Jennifer.

« Ah, ça je pense pouvoir l'expliquer, je crois que c'était nous ! » dit Jenny en affirmant sa réponse d'un hochement de tête.

« Mais, ce n'est pas possible, vous étiez à l'étage… »

« Et la minute d'avant, nous étions en bas ! Nous avons voyagé à bord du TARDIS, mais elle n'a pas atteint la destination désirée ! » expliqua le Docteur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce TARDIS ? demanda Greg, ça sonne vielle série de science-fiction… »

« Il ne croit pas si bien dire… » fit Jenny en riant entre ses mains.

« Je vous expliquerai quand nous l'aurons retrouvé ! Elle ne peut pas être bien loin… »

« Hey oh, vous n'imaginez pas qu'on va vous suivre dans votre grain de folie… » s'écria Jack.

« Du calme Jack, fit Peter, on ne peut pas sortir d'ici, ajouta-t-il en montrant la fenêtre, et ce gars a, apparemment, un moyen de transport, et en plus, il n'a pas peur de cette maison, alors, on ferait peut être mieux de rester à ses côtés… »

« Je n'sais pas trop… »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, continua le Docteur, il n'y a pas de fantôme ici, je peux vous l'assurer, les fantômes n'existent pas… par contre, la technologie existe, et elle est, ou sera, un jour capable de fermer et ouvrir les portes à distance… »

« Et allumer les lumières aussi ? » demanda Mary.

« Oui, aussi ! Alors, ne vous inquiétez pas, à mes côtés, vous ne risquez rien, d'autant plus qu'il ne semble pas que cette maison soit dangereuse, le pire qui puisse arriver est de voir la police débarquer… »

« Je préférerais voir une cabine de police débarquer ! » s'exclama Jenny.

«Franchement, vous parlez comme si vous sortiez tout droit d'un asile de fou… » s'exclama Jack.

« Et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça changerait, puisque nous sommes dans la même situation, enfermé tous ensemble dans cette magnifique maison… la folie ne serait-elle pas ce qui va nous permettre de sortir d'ici ? » fit le Docteur en prenant Jack par les épaules.

Le garçon ne répondit rien et fixa l'hurluberlu surexcité. Mais il devait reconnaitre que cet hurluberlu surexcité avait raison à défaut d'avoir apparemment toute sa raison. Le Docteur fixa en retour le regard de Jack et comprit que celui-ci avait accepté son aide.

« Dans ce cas, expliquez-nous un peu qu'elle est cette légende… » demanda le Docteur.

« Et bien…, fit Greg, il est dit depuis toujours dans notre ville que la maison Mortimer est hantée. Et que lorsque quelqu'un y rentre, jamais il n'en ressort. »

« Il semblerait que jusqu'ici, vous aillez raison, tout colle à la légende… » commenta le Docteur.

« Pourtant, elle ne ressemble pas à une maison hantée, analysa Jenny, et elle a tout le confort d'une maison contemporaine, voir plus… »

« Alors… comment pensez-vous que nous allons pouvoir sortir d'ici ? »

« Si cette maison est aussi intelligente que je le crois, elle doit avoir un poste de commande qui dirige tout. Vive la domotique. Nous devons donc le trouver, je pourrai sans aucun doute ouvrir la maison de là-bas ! »

« Et pour ce faire, nous allons devoir inspecter avec précision toutes les pièces de cette maison. » continua Jenny.


	6. Miam Hummm Ahahah Bouh!

Le Docteur quitta la salle en courant, suivit de Jenny et des autres adolescents. Il démarra au quart de tour et tout le monde fut surprit, même Jenny, par sa démangeaison soudaine de footing.

« Il est toujours comme ça ? » demanda Heather à Jenny.

« Toujours comment ? » demanda Jenny en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« Ben… comme ça… » répéta-t-elle en montrant le Docteur de la tête.

« Oh… et bien… je dirais que oui…, et encore, ce n'est encore que l'entrainement… »

« Ce doit être plutôt difficile à suive… »

« Pas du tout, bien au contraire… » dit la jeune femme en souriant puis en accélérant le pas.

Ils traversèrent le hall, une salle qui ressemblait au premier petit salon dans un style légèrement différent, à l'exact opposé à celui qu'ils venaient de quitter, puis atterrirent dans la salle à manger. Le Docteur s'arrêta net et tendit une main au-dessus d'un des plateaux de petits-fours toujours harmonieusement disposés sur la table, l'air fortement concentré.

« Mais…que fait-il ? » demanda Jennifer.

« Il analyse… à sa façon… »

Le Docteur attrapa une des bouchées au jambon et la tourna et retourna entre ses doigts avant de la lécher de tout son long.

« Et là, il analyse toujours… ? »

« Yep ! À sa façon ! »

« Il est bizarre… »

« Il est incroyable ! »

Il finit par avaler la bouchée et se retournant vers les sept jeunes gens, expliqua, la bouche pleine :

« Ché étranche, cha a comme un goût, un goût… je connais ce goût… »

Il attrapa un autre amuse-gueule et le mit dans la bouche de Jenny, qui sans rechigner, le mâcha consciencieusement.

« Alors ? » demanda le Docteur.

« Et biench… »

« Tu ne le sens pas, ce goût… comme ce goût de… »

« Chambon ? »

« Oh, arrête…mais non… comme un goût de… je n'arrive pas à le définir, mais ça a un goût, je connais ce goût, très bien même, il est tellement familier, et pourtant je… »

« Je ne vois pas, Doc, vraiment… peut-être le goût du risque, même si là, je ne vois pas vraiment quel risque je suis en train de prendre…mais, en tout cas, il est excellent, délicieux même, et une chose est sure, ces plats ne trainent pas là depuis des jours et des jours, la question étant qui a pu les déposer si la maison est vide…»

Elle s'arrêta et continua à mâcher son bout de pain à présent minuscule en regardant le plafond comme pour appuyer sa concentration:

« En fait, je dirais que ça a un goût de…de fait-maison, oui, c'est ça, le bon goût de chez nous, c'est ça que tu cherchais, Doc ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je n'en suis pas très sûr, mais oui, c'est certain, tu as raison, il a un goût de fait-maison… »

« Et aussi un goût de « r'veut », parce que quand tu en as goûté un, tu en r'veux ! » fit Jenny en attrapant un second amuse-gueule dont elle se délecta ostensiblement dans un fou rire. Elle fut suivit de Jennifer qui ne put se retenir, déjà qu'elle avait craqué quelques minutes plus tôt.

« On ne devrait peut-être pas… vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange, tous ces plats prêts devant nous, comme ça ? » demanda Heather.

« Ben, comme l'a dit Jenny, je ne vois pas quel danger nous pouvons courir en en mangeant. Et puis, à ce que j'ai compris, nous avons un docteur avec nous… en cas d'empoisonnement… » expliqua Mary en riant aux éclats et attrapant à son tour un petit canapé.

Les autres se laissèrent tenter à leur tour et se mirent aussi à en manger, sans chercher à cacher à quel point ils pouvaient apprécier ces petits-fours.

« Après tout, on ne sait pas combien de temps on va devoir passer ici, alors, autant ne pas le passer avec l'estomac vide ! » fit Greg en attrapant une assiette et y disposant différentes sortes de petits sandwichs et autres canapés.

« Ché vraiment délichieux, s'exclama Mary, ché un chuper anniverchaire, y'a pas à dire ! »

« Hey, attend, ché ton anniverchaire ? demanda Jenny, quelle conïnchidenche, ché le miens auchi ! »

« Bon anniversaire Jenny ! » firent les six jeunes gens.

« Merchi ! » sourit Jenny en rougissant.

« Il ne manque plus que les cadeaux » lança le Docteur.

« Jenallia, nous voilà… mais avec un petit contretemps… »

Tout le monde continuait à dévorer les petits fours et à boire du jus du fruit en papotant, semblant oublier l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient, lorsque le Docteur fut surprit par quelque chose. Il s'approcha de l'encadrement d'une porte, à l'arrière de la pièce. Collant ses lunettes sur le nez, il inspecta avec attention la décoration gravée dans le bois de cette porte pourtant comme toutes les autres.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Doc ? » s'intéressa d'un coup Jenny.

« Rien, rien, j'ai juste eu l'impression que… non, pas de doute, je me suis trompé… » fit-il en s'éloignant du montant.

« Tu te trompes rarement Doc ! Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

« Rien d'important, ne t'en fais pas, et de toute façon, je me suis trompé… »

« Doc, cette maison te rappelle quelque chose, je le vois bien… elle te semble, comment dire… familière, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, peut être bien, mais… mais ce que je crois est impossible… »

« Peut-être, mais tu sais que tu ferais bien de me dire à quoi tu penses… tu peux tout me dire, hein, et c'est important, je le vois dans tes yeux. »

« Et bien, en fait… , commença le Docteur, j'ai eu comme la sensation… l'impression que… »

« »

Le Docteur et Jenny se retournèrent à la vitesse du son. Mary avait hurlé à s'en briser les cordes vocales mais n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi elle avait poussé ce cri. Elle s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Peter et tremblait comme une feuille alors que la seconde précédente, elle riait à une blague idiote de son frère.

Le Docteur s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le visage dans les mains.

« Mary, qu'avez-vous vu ? Dites-moi, s'il vous plait, dîtes le moi… »

« Je… c'était… il était là… »

« Si vous pouviez être un tout petit peu plus précise, ça serait vraiment super… » lui demanda le Docteur avec un sourire d'une extrême douceur.

« Je l'ai vu, Docteur, je l'ai vu ! »

« Qu'avez-vous vu, dîtes-le moi, dîtes-le, s'il vous plait… »

« Le fantôme, Docteur… j'ai vu le fantôme ! »


	7. Esprit es tu là?

« Du calme Mary, du calme, respirez profondément et regardez-moi! S'il vous plait, dîtes-moi précisément ce que vous avez vu! »

« Il était là, juste là », expliqua Mary avec un peu plus de calme, montrant du doigt le salon attenant.

« Encore un peu plus de précision, si c'est possible Mary. » demanda le Docteur avec un sourire rassurant.

« Il était là, debout, près de l'étagère, immobile, il nous regardait… il nous regardait et il souriait… »

« Il ressemblait à quoi, s'il vous plait, dîtes-moi comment il était ! »

« C'était un homme, grand, transparent, il… c'était comme si…si il flottait… et une lueur l'entourait… et il souriait. »

« Merci Mary ! » fit le Docteur en lui caressant le bras, puis, comme une flèche, il se précipita à l'endroit où était le « fantôme » juste quelques secondes avant.

La pièce était sombre et il n'y avait pas de cheminée pour l'éclairer. Il demanda à Jenny d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur près de la porte. Dans un « clic », la lumière inonda l'endroit, faisant cligner les yeux de tout le monde. En silence, le Docteur tourna sur place, regardant tout autour de lui. Il balayait les lieux du sol au plafond, certainement à la recherche de quelque chose qui échappait aux autres personnes présentes. Même Jenny n'arrivait pas à deviner ce qu'il cherchait, elle qui était pourtant sur la même longueur d'onde que le Docteur. Il semblait vouloir trouver quelque chose, et savoir ce que c'était. Alors, il analysait tout autour de lui depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait. Mais rien ne sembla correspondre à ce qu'il s'attendait trouver. Il sortit son tournevis, qui n'indiqua rien d'étrange, mais qui clignota un peu au début de son utilisation. Il s'approcha à nouveau de Mary et lui demanda à nouveau :

« S'il vous plait…à quoi il ressemblait, ce fantôme ? Précisément ! »

« Un homme … transparent… »

« Non, mais physiquement… »

« Euh… je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de… je ne sais plus trop… »

« S'il vous plait… Mary, aidez-nous, concentrez-vous, je suis sûr et certain que vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ! »

« Et bien… je dirais qu'il était grand, fin, un peu comme vous Docteur…, brun, des cheveux assez longs, je crois même qu'ils étaient retenus en queue de cheval, mais comme je vous dis, je me trompe surement… je…je… »

« Non, non, Mary, c'est très bien, continuez…comment était-il habillé ? »

« Il…il… n'était pas habillé comme nous… il portait un… un genre de veste… pas d'aujourd'hui… »

« Il portait des vêtements anciens ? »

« Oui ! Des bottes aussi, de hautes bottes en cuir »

« Merci Mary ! Ca va beaucoup nous aider ! Mais si vous vous rappelez de quelque chose, un détail précis, n'hésitez pas ! »

« Oui Docteur ! »

Il lui sourit et regarda le reste de la troupe.

« Bon, il faut que nous retrouvions le TARDIS ou bien, au moins, la salle de contrôle de cette mystérieuse maison, et j'ai besoin de votre aide pour cela ! »

« Comment pouvons-nous vous aider ? » demanda Greg.

« En gardant l'œil ouvert, et si vous voyez quelque chose d'étrange, dîtes le moi tout de suite! »

« Que devrions-nous voir à votre avis ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… mentionnez-moi tout ce qui ne semble… pas à sa place… »

« Nous ferions peut être bien de nous séparer, nous couvririons plus d'espace en moins de temps… » proposa Jack.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, pas du tout même… cette maison est intelligente et semble vouloir nous garder en son sien, pour quelle raison, je l'ignore encore. Par chance, il semblerait que quelqu'un souhaite prendre soin de nous… »

« Vous trouvez ? Il a failli me faire mourir de peur, ce fantôme »

« Mais il souriait ! Il souriait alors que vous vous délectiez du repas que vous proposait cette maison ! »

« Il était heureux de nous voir heureux !» analysa Jenny.

Il hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement.

« Il ne semble pas nous vouloir de mal. Cette maison n'est pas un endroit dangereux en soit, mais nous y sommes effectivement prisonnier… et nous ne pouvons rester ici éternellement, vous en convenez… »

« Et bien… oui… »

« Oui, c'est sûr ! »

« Alors, il faut nous serrer les coudes et inspecter cette maison. Mais, si vous voyez quoi que ce soit, n'ayez pas peur, dîtes le moi simplement, rien ne vous arrivera de mal, je vous en fais la promesse ! »

Le Docteur sortit alors à nouveau son sonic et l'alluma.

« Voyons si notre petit tournevis arrive à nous indiquer la direction de notre TARDIS. »

Malheureusement, et étrangement, il se mit à bipper de façon anarchique. La technologie de cette maison semblait interférer avec celle du sonic et il était dans l'incapacité totale de repérer l'endroit où se trouvait sa boite bleue.

« Qu'est-ce qui arrive à ton sonic Doc ? Des ondes psychiques, de l'électromagnétisme ? Tu veux que j'essaye le mien ? » demanda Jenny.

« Tu peux, mais je serais prêt à parier que ça ne servira à rien, il subit une interférence que je n'arrive pas à définir. Je crois qu'il va falloir utiliser la bonne vieille méthode… chercher ! »

«Et moi qui me demandais pourquoi tu n'avais pas utilisé ton instrument sur la porte d'entrée…. mais je comprends mieux. Est-ce que tu sentais déjà qu'il y avait des ondes étranges dans cette maison ? Et que le sonic n'aurait pas réussi à ouvrir la porte ? C'est bien ça… »

« Yep… mais ne t'en fais pas, ma grande, ça ne change pas le fait que nous allons sortir d'ici ! »

« Je ne m'en fais pas Doc, je suis avec toi, et tout est si magnifique ici… tu vas surement me prendre pour une illuminée, mais… je me sens bien ici ! »

« Tu sais quoi, moi aussi… »

Le Docteur et Jenny discutait tandis que, comme les autres jeunes gens, ils inspectaient le moindre recoin des trois premières pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Greg et Jennifer étaient repartis dans le premier salon. Peter vérifiait une étagère placée dans l'entrée et essaya d'ouvrir la porte qui se trouvait derrière le grand escalier, mais elle était fermée à clé. Il l'annonça au Docteur, mais comme le tournevis n'avait aucun effet, ils décidèrent qu'ils n'allaient pas perforer cette porte magnifiquement sculptée à coup de banc en bois pour certainement n'y trouver qu'un placard à balais. Ils pourraient toujours y revenir plus tard. Mary, Heather et Jack étaient restés dans le second salon. La pièce était emplie d'objets d'art. Des tapisseries moyenâgeuses à l'art moderne étrangement étrange, tout y était représenté. Heather restait béate devant une sculpture posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle se demandait bien à quoi cela pouvait ressembler.

Les jeunes gens ne doutaient plus que la maison soit hantée, rien d'autre ne pouvait expliquer ce qu'ils voyaient. Mais ils avaient de moins en moins peur. Ils devaient reconnaitre que si un fantôme était dans le coin, il était plutôt courtois et accueillant. Ils ne pouvaient nier qu'il savait recevoir avec prestance, soin et qualité. Rien ne les empêchait de terminer leurs assiettes et se rendre dans le salon pour regarder la télé ou se prélasser devant un le feu. Mais, ils le savaient, cela leur était impossible, ils devaient quitter cette demeure.

Jenny et le Docteur, quant à eux, inspectaient la salle à manger. Le Docteur était toujours intrigué par la porte, pourtant, ce qu'il pensait avoir vu n'était pas ce qu'il avait réellement vu, il devait reconnaitre que continuer à y penser était une bêtise. Ils commencèrent par inspecter les armoires et jetèrent un coup d'œil par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Ils pouvaient avoir un aperçu de la maison d'Heather, bien qu'ils ignorent que ce soit la sienne.

La plupart des jeunes gens affirmèrent ne rien avoir trouvé d'étrange ou de suspect, tout du moins pour une maison hantée, même si, finalement, il ne pensait pas trouver électricité, œuvre d'art et repas gastronomique dans une maison hantée.

Quand tout à coup, Greg s'écria : « Mais… cette porte… elle n'était pas là avant… ! »


	8. Mystère in the library

Il se précipita dans le premier salon et se retrouva pantois devant une porte qui n'aurait pas dû être là. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Et en avait pourtant déjà beaucoup vu. Commençait-il à croire aux fantômes ? Non, impossible… À moins que… non, vraiment, ce ne pouvait pas être cela… et pourtant…

Il restait là avec un sourire béat. Les questions et leurs réponses incomplètes se bousculaient sa tête à la vitesse de la lumière. Il sentait qu'il se passait effectivement quelque chose ici. Mais n'était pas encore certain de quoi… Cette porte prouvait que cette maison n'était pas comme les autres et bien plus qu'une simple maison intelligente.

Mary avait réellement vu le fantôme, de ses yeux-vu. Il avait tout de l'apparence d'un fantôme traditionnel aux yeux d'une jeune terrienne adepte des films fantastiques. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à croire qu'il s'agissait d'un esprit.

Et à présent, il se trouvait face à cette porte. Devait-il l'ouvrir ? Cela pouvait-il être risqué ? Oui, cela le pouvait… Allait-il l'ouvrir ? Quelle question… bien entendu… il était le Docteur et ne pouvait faire autrement… à moins que… quelqu'un le fasse plus rapidement.

À côté du Docteur incrédule, les yeux brillants ne regardant cette improbable apparition, Jenny était elle aussi étonnée face à cette planche de bois. Les questions fusaient aussi dans sa tête, mais, comme elle l'avait si souvent entendue dire, l'une des capacités féminines était de réussir à faire plusieurs choses à la fois… le Docteur semblait avoir accepté ce côté féminin de sa personnalité et réussissait la plupart du temps à concilier réflexion et action. Mais cette fois-ci, la jeune fille fut la plus rapide, la plus active, la plus femme. Et, posant sa main sur la poignée, elle fit grincer la porte tandis qu'elle découvrait une gigantesque bibliothèque.

« Oh mon Dieu… mais… »

« C'est incroyable… »

« Mais… cette maison est… »

« Plus grande à l'intérieur… »

« …qu'à l'extérieur… »

Jack, Heather, Jennifer, Greg et Peter avaient inconsciemment complété les pensées l'un de l'autre à haute voix.

« Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu le TARDIS… » s'exclama Jenny en entrant la première.

Le Docteur ne réagit pas devant les réactions des adolescents, toujours figé devant cette apparition que son cerveau semblait refuser d'accepter.

« Docteur ? Tu viens ? » demanda Jenny.

« Euh, oui… quoi ? Ah oui… »

Il suivit sa compagne, levant pour la première fois les yeux vers les plus hautes étagères de la bibliothèque. Les lumières inondèrent la pièce qui s'élevait sur deux étages. D'interminables échelles permettaient d'accéder aux livres les plus hauts placés. Une coupole transparente laissait apercevoir le ciel. Les étoiles scintillantes laissaient imaginer que le ciel s'était dégagé.

Dans le silence, les membres de cette impensable expédition se faufilaient entre les tables placées au centre de la pièce. On aurait vraiment pu se croire dans une bibliothèque publique.

« Cette collection est un véritable trésor » s'exclama Greg, caressant les riches couvertures du bout des doigts.

« C'est le plus bel ensemble que je n'ai jamais vu » compléta Jenny.

« C'est que tu n'as jamais vu La Bibliothèque… »

«Non, Doc, je ne l'ai jamais vue… enfin, pas encore… »

Il ne continua pas sur cette lancée, se doutant qu'il n'était pas l'heure d'en discuter plus avant. Il inspecta donc les livres entreposés sur les dizaines d'étagères tout autour d'eux. Il remarqua de nombreux ouvrages d'une extrême rareté. Des éditions originales dont ne persistait que de deux ou trois exemplaires. Il ne le mentionna pas, mais fut réellement émerveillé.

Les jeunes gens attrapaient et ouvraient avec précautions des livres dont on leur avait parfois parlé à l'école. De toutes époques et de tous genres, ils faisaient briller leurs regards. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas particulièrement attirés par la littérature. Greg était plutôt scientifique et s'intéressait à la génétique, Jennifer et Mary étaient davantage attirées par la sociologie, quant à Jack et son meilleur ami Peter, ils étaient plus manuels. Seule Heather ne savait pas encore quelle branche lui plaisait le plus, bien que cela devienne de plus en plus urgent.

Par contre, tous étaient passionnés par le cinéma et par le fantastique. Et cette bibliothèque était un vivier du genre.

Greg attrapa un des livres et le déposa sur une table. Il n'en cru pas ses yeux : une édition originale du _Malleus Maleficarum_. Un peu plus loin, Heather sorti un magnifique ouvrage, une édition extrêmement rare du roman de Bram Stoker,_ Dracula_. Jenny était tout aussi émerveillée par ces milliers de livres superbement conservés. Mais elle fut plus déroutée qu'émerveillée lorsqu'elle tomba sur un livre impossible.

« Docteur…, murmura-t-elle, viens voir ça… c'est… c'est… »

Il s'approcha et fut éberlué.

« Mais… attends, il… ce n'est pas avant… »

« Oui, pas avant 2000»

« Je ne crois même pas que le premier tome soit sorti… »

« Je ne pense pas, j'ai cru entendre que nous étions en 1996 »

« Alors comment est-ce possible ? »

Jenny tenait entre ses mains le quatrième tome de la série Harry Potter. Un objet qui ne pouvait se trouver dans une bibliothèque des années 90.

« Il se passe des choses étranges ici… vraiment étranges… je me demande si ? »

« Si nous ne devrions pas les éloigner de cet endroit avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que le temps … »

« … n'est plus ce qu'il semble être … »

« C'est le mot !... Tu as raison… »

« J'ai beau beaucoup apprécier cette maison, je commence à trouver les choses vraiment très bizarres… »

« Oui, plus rien ne… »

Ils n'eurent le temps de terminer leur discussion, Mary les interpella.

« Docteur ? Mademoiselle ? Cet escalier, je viens juste de le remarquer… et je crois qu'il mène à l'étage inférieur… je… n'est-ce pas étrange ? »

« Effectivement ! » fit le Docteur en s'accroupissant à côté de l'imposant édifice de métal et de bois et chaussant à nouveau ses lunettes.

« Peut-être que… » fit Jenny

« Je pense que oui ! répondit le Docteur.

Il appela ses collaborateurs bien involontaires et leur dit :

« Mesdames et Messieurs, si vous le voulez bien, nous allons descendre et voir ce qu'il y a en bas ! »

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda Jack, toujours aussi suspicieux.

« Pas du tout, mais quand faut y aller… » lança Mary.

Et la jeune fille s'élança la première.

Loin d'être sombre, l'escalier semblait lui-même luminescent. La structure était parfaitement stable et une vingtaine de marches plus loin, elle se retrouva face à une porte. Elle avança lentement et s'approcha de ce nouveau passage. Tant de portes et si peu de chemins. Les jeunes gens ainsi que le Docteur et sa compagne la suivirent et se retrouvèrent au bas de l'escalier. Mary retint son souffle et tourna le bouton. Il ne lui résista pas, ne grinça pas, mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Déçue, elle se retourna et regarda le Docteur. Il ne pouvait ouvrir cette porte que par la force et s'y refusait. Alors, il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire, retourner visiter le rez-de-chaussée.

Le Docteur et Jenny arrivèrent en premier à niveau. Et une fois de plus, ils ne purent en croire leurs yeux.


	9. All in the mind?

« Alors là, je n'y comprends plus rien »

« Mais, c'est totalement impossible… »

Le Docteur et Jenny se regardaient puis regardaient ce qui se trouvait devant eux. Ils en restaient immobiles de stupeur. Si le Docteur et sa compagne ne pouvaient concevoir de ce trouver dans une maison hantée, ils ne pouvaient nier à présent que la maison était vraiment très spéciale. Si ils pouvaient expliquer l'apparition d'une porte par la désactivation d'un champ psychique ou encore plus simplement, par une porte coulissante vraiment silencieuse, et le livre de Harry Potter par une petite taquinerie du TARDIS qui semblait apprécier cet endroit, ce qu'ils avaient à présent devant leur yeux était inconcevable, même pour eux qui en avaient vu tant.

La coupole n'était plus. Les livres avaient disparu. Les murs étaient nus. Et juste un couloir conduisant à une porte s'offrait à eux.

« Je ne vois qu'une seule explication, nous sommes dans un monde virtuel, pas d'autre possibilité. Rien d'autre ne peut expliquer tout ce que nous voyons, ressentons, vivons… »

« Mais… et si c'est le cas, comment sortir de ce espace virtuel. Comment sortons-nous de ce jeu ? Sommes-nous dans un jeu genre Pacman où les monstres vont débarquer et nous faire exploser ? »

« Quand je vous disais qu'ils étaient cinglés » fit Jack.

« Non, mais c'est vrai, ils ont raison, comment expliquer ce qui ce passe ici… »

Pour une fois, ni Jenny ni le Docteur n'écoutait les adolescents. Au bout de quelques secondes de pure réflexion, le Docteur s'écria :

« Suivez-moi ! »

Rien de plus, rien de moins. Puis il s'élança en courant en direction de la porte. Il l'atteignit, l'ouvrit, Jenny sur ses talons, se retrouvant dans la salle à manger, de nouveaux plateaux les attendant.

Les autres ne les avaient pas suivi. Ils commençaient à ne plus savoir que penser. Mais Jennifer dû admettre qu'elle ne pouvait rester dans un couloir gris et froid et elle s'engagea à son tour en direction de la porte. Les filles durent penser la même chose, car elles la suivirent, rapidement rejointes par Peter et Greg. Seul Jack campait sur ses positions.

« Hey, ça devient impossible, vous n'allez pas entrer dans leur jeu de fou… » cria-t-il alors que ses amis s'éloignaient de lui.

« Hey, s'il vous plait… » continua-t-il.

Mais ils ne l'écoutèrent pas, ne doutant pas qu'il se raviserait et suivrait le mouvement. Ce qu'il fit. Mais trop tard. La porte se referma avant qu'il n'atteigne la poignée. Dans le froid, dans l'obscurité, il se retrouva tout seul, isolé.

Le Docteur et Jenny n'arrivaient plus à expliquer ce qui se passait, si ce n'est par leur entrée dans un monde virtuel commandé par une intelligence artificielle. D'un regard, ils comprirent qu'ils pensaient à la même chose et la terreur les pétrifia, bien plus que si ils avaient vu le fantôme.

Leurs corps devaient être quelque part, inconscients, raccordés à des dizaines de connecteurs qui activaient leurs neurones pour leur faire croire que ce qu'ils voyaient était vrai. Et cette perspective était la plus engageante. La plus probable étant que leurs corps étaient en train d'être analysés et utilisés à des fins qui avaient de quoi faire frissonner. Des corps humains pouvaient être une source d'énergie impressionnante. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils voyaient ça et savaient ce que ça pouvait signifier :0 cela entrainait, à ce qu'ils en savaient, la destruction de la source énergétique.

Mais le corps d'un Seigneur du Temps, avec un accès illimité à sa conscience et à sa génétique, quoi de plus dangereux pour l'univers et encore au-delà. Cela expliquait aussi la disparition du TARDIS. La maison faisait en sorte de les garder prisonniers. Mais aussi qu'ils s'y sentent le mieux possible, peut-être même jouaient-ils avec leurs endorphines, ce qui expliquait leur sensation de bonheur et de bien-être. Et à chaque fois qu'ils quittaient un endroit plaisant, la maison les bloquait dans leur progression pour les ramener à un autre endroit agréable. Ceci expliquait aussi la présence de livres qui n'auraient pas dû être là, le Docteur et Jenny les aillant lu, il avait été facile de les trouver dans leurs têtes et les placer dans la bibliothèque. Quant au fantôme, il devait s'agir d'une présence de contrôle, vérifiant que les « hôtes » restaient tranquilles.

Mais à présent, ils étaient séparés. Jack se retrouvait seul. La donne avait changé. Le Docteur l'expliqua par le fait qu'il refusait d'être connecté au reste du groupe. Il était un élément perturbateur et il fallait le mettre de côté.

« Mais ne vous en faites pas, nous allons le retrouver, nous allons trouver le moyen de sortir d'ici, tous autant que nous sommes et nous rentrerons chez nous… »

« Que faisons-nous à présent ? » demanda Jenny.

« Il semblerait que nous ayons fait le tour du rez-de-chaussée, nous sommes même allés au sous-sol, inaccessible, alors rejoignons les sommets. »

Et il se remit à courir, suivit immédiatement par Jenny, qui même dans ce monde, semblait réagir comme à son habitude de façon instinctive aux réactions soudaines du Docteur. Les autres, avec un peu plus de retard, s'engagèrent sur la même piste. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers et tournèrent à gauche, se retrouvant face à la salle de bain, vide de tout TARDIS, mais toujours agréablement parfumée. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, le parfum sembla leur monter à la tête. Ils continuèrent sur leur lancée, découvrant plusieurs chambres décorées avec soin. Ils avaient la désagréable sensation de tourner en rond. Parfois, ils appelaient Jack, sans résultat. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient que ça à faire, mais le Docteur et Jenny savaient aussi que cela devait épuiser leur corps, où qu'il soit. Leur corps, virtuel à n'en pas douter, ressentait déjà cette fatigue. Ils devaient se ménager. Mais pas trop. Plus ils restaient sans rien faire plus le temps défilait et plus leur corps réels étaient en danger.

Le Docteur décida alors d'une chose. De superbes chambres étaient disposées tout le long dans ce couloir. Il ordonna aux adolescents de prendre du temps pour se reposer. S'allonger une heure ou deux pour réussir à mieux tenir. Lorsque la tête est reposée, le corps supporte mieux ce qu'il subit. Cela convenait aux corps des jeunes humains. Mais le Docteur savait que le risque était que si s'endormait, l'ordinateur aurait plus de facilité à entrer dans son esprit et trouver des informations pouvant mettre en péril des centaines, des milliers de peuples dans l'univers. Et il en allait de même pour Jenny. Elle n'était pas non plus ce qu'il pouvait appeler quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Elle était peut être encore plus unique et rare que lui, lui le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps.

De toute manière, ils étaient plus résistants que les ces jeunes terriens du vingtième siècle. Alors, tandis que les adolescents se reposaient dans leurs chambres respectives, étonnement décorées au gout de chacun, le Docteur et son amie continuèrent à prospecter les environs. Ils ne voulaient pas s'éloigner trop des chambres et par conséquent s'en tenaient au premier étage. Mais la maison en possédait deux. Et ils avaient déjà tourné plusieurs fois à ce niveau. Rien n'avait changé ni de place ni d'aspect. Leur présence à cet endroit ne semblait aucunement perturber la maison. Et malgré leur peur de servir de cobayes sans pouvoir y faire quoi ce soit, le Docteur et Jenny se sentaient étrangement bien. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaisanter, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à ses plaisanteries. Elle lui avoua qu'elle mourait littéralement d'envie de se plonger dans ce bain. Ils se sentaient définitivement bien… et avaient peur de céder à cette sensation et d'arrêter de chercher comme quitter ce lieu.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à l'escalier menant à l'étage suivant.

« On ne peut tourner en rond indéfiniment, tu ne crois pas… »

« C'est vrai que c'est ridicule… »

« Alors, que faisons-nous ? »

« Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire… Allons-y ! »

Il grimpa l'escalier quatre à quatre, Jenny encore pliée en deux à sa façon de dire cet « Allons-y ! »

Lorsqu'elle se redressa, ce ne fut pas Le Docteur qu'elle vit, mais cet être transparent, flottant et l'air terriblement souriant.


	10. Mi Casa es su Casa

Jenny ne poussa aucun cri, trop stupéfaite par l'apparition évanescente qui se tenait devant elle. Il fallait reconnaitre que l'être luminescent n'avait pas de quoi la faire hurler non plus. Calmement souriant, il la regardait tout aussi fixement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à appeler le Docteur, qui ne devait pas être bien loin pensait-elle, mais elle se ravisa. Comme elle connaissait les histoires et avait lu comment agir dans ce genre de situations, elle ferma la bouche, sourit à son tour puis ferma les yeux et compta mentalement jusqu'à dix. Normalement, ce beau jeune homme d'un autre âge, et un peu trop transparent à son gout, devait disparaitre une fois ce décompte terminé. Même si Jenny se trouvait dans un monde virtuel, les règles en vigueur dans ces cas tenaient certainement toujours.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf… dix !

Elle regarda à nouveau.

Il était toujours là, n'avait ni de place ni changé d'expression. Elle inspira profondément, puis expirant, appela :

« Docteur ! », le regard toujours dirigé vers le soi-disant fantôme.

L'être resta statique. Mais, plus étrange, personne ne répondit. Le Docteur ne pouvait pas être bien loin, et ne il l'aurait pas abandonnée. Elle recommença :

« Docteur ? Il y a quelque chose que vous devriez voir ! »

Toujours rien.

Elle resta un instant à observer avec plus d'attention l'être flottant à quelques mètres d'elle. Ce fantôme était bien étrange. Il ne bougeait pas. Le seul mouvement qui lui était octroyé était une sensation de souffle qui s'engouffrait dans… mais… oui… Jenny venait seulement de s'en rendre compte, comment ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué plus tôt ? Ce fantôme portait un kilt !

Elle n'en revenait pas de ne pas avoir vu ce détail de poids avant. Et comment Mary avait-elle pu ne pas mentionner cet élément ? Cela avait dû lui sembler normal dans une maison écossaise de voir un fantôme porter un kilt, pensa-t-elle. Elle l'expliqua ainsi et reporta son attention sur le visage du fantôme. Il restait souriant, clignait des yeux par moment, mais son expression restait figée. Il semblait concentré sur Jenny.

Elle décida de s'approcher de lui, se doutant, ou espérant, qu'il s'évaporerait à son approche. Où alors son expression changerait d'un coup et il lui sauterait dessus « tous voiles dehors ». Mais bien que cette éventualité la fasse frissonner de peur, elle avança d'un pas. Il ne bougea pas. Un second. Il resta à sa place. Elle s'avança jusqu'à se trouver presque nez à nez avec cette apparition. Elle ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Bizarrement, son regard ne suivit pas le mouvement de Jenny. Il scrutait toujours le bas de l'escalier.

« Docteur ? » ressaya Jenny, sans plus de résultat.

Elle agita sa main devant le nez du fantôme. Pas de réaction. Elle lui tourna autour. Il ne bougea pas son ectoplasme. Enfin, elle osa ce qui ne lui semblait pas la meilleure idée qu'elle ait pu avoir. Elle passa sa main au travers de ce jeune et bel homme en kilt. Elle ne senti rien, pas de piquotements ou de vague de froid. Un flou coloré trembla à l'endroit où ses doigts avaient traversé et lorsqu'elle les retira, la couleur reprit sa place.

« Mon très cher monsieur, je ne pense pas que vous soyez un de ces célèbres fantômes écossais, bien que vous en aillez tous les attributs, ajouta-t-elle en regardant son kilt. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon très cher monsieur, je vais devoir vous titiller un peu pour essayer de comprendre d'où vous venez, enfin, si cela ne vous dérange pas… »

Elle sorti son tournevis sonic, s'accroupie et visa la base d'une des marches. Le grésillement fit trembler l'apparition. Elle regarda ce que son sonic lui annonçait. Mais comme elle l'avait plus ou moins oublié, cette maison semblait interférer avec les ondes soniques. Il ne lui offrit aucune donnée cohérente. Elle se redressa et regarda le fantôme, qui comme elle l'avait compris n'en était pas un. Il s'agissait en fait d'un hologramme. À bien y repenser, le Docteur l'avait certainement comprit, lors de la première visite de notre cher ami. Mais il n'avait pu trouver la source de l'émission.

Le jeune homme souriait toujours. Jenny commençait à douter de la théorie qu'elle avait développée avec le Docteur, aussi bonne et réfléchie soit-elle. La maison semblait posséder une intelligence électronique réelle et tout semblait démontrer qu'elle était bel et bien en face d'un hologramme aussi réel qu'elle. La maison avait peut-être traversé une faille temporelle et datait du 51ème siècle technoportien. Rien n'était moins certain à présent. Et l'hologramme avait pris l'apparence la plus référentielle de l'endroit où il se trouvait pour s'adresser aux gens, celle-ci étant la tenue traditionnelle écossaise. Elle fit à nouveau face au jeune homme.

« Oh, cher ami, si vous pouviez me dire qui vous êtes et où nous sommes réellement, ça serait vraiment fantastique ! »

« Bonjour, Seigneur du Temps, comment puis-je vous aider ! » énonça l'hologramme.

Jenny sursauta et manqua de dégringoler les quelques marches qu'elle avait récemment grimpé. Il s'était adressé à elle…. et… mais comment connaissait-il les Seigneurs du Temps ? Et comment savait-il que…certainement une détection de la technologie sonique, songea-t-elle en se remettant de sa surprise.

« Heu, oui… pardon…, se reprit-elle, bonjour… j'aimerais savoir où je me trouve actuellement, s'il vous plait… »

« Vous êtes dans ma demeure, Seigneur du Temps… »

Jenny acquiesça de la tête et regarda autour d'elle :

« Une bien belle demeure s'il en est… et comment puis-je sortir de votre maison ? »

« Mi Casa es su Casa ! My Home is your Home ! Ma Maison est votre Maison»

« Oui, et bien… je vous remercie… vraiment… c'est vraiment très gentil à vous….mais il se trouve que nous ne pouvons rester ici… et que notre euh…vaisseau… a été… égaré… dans votre maison…"

« Ma maison est votre maison, votre maison est ma maison ! » reprit l'hologramme.

« Oui, bon, je vois, un peu défaillant, enfin, il y a de quoi, si vous êtes abandonné ici depuis si longtemps… »

Elle réfléchit un instant.

« Mi Casa es su Casa… » continua l'hologramme.

Jenny l'ignora.

« Euh, s'il vous plait, demanda la jeune femme après quelques secondes, j'aimerais savoir où se trouve mon ami l'homme en costume… il est toujours dans votre maison ? »

« Seigneur du temps, votre ami Seigneur du temps est dans la salle de contrôle ! »

« Oh… , fit simplement la jeune fille avant de continuer pour elle-même, il doit avoir trouvé l'ordinateur central… il va peut-être pouvoir ouvrir, enfin, si le sonic accepte de fonctionner »

« Pouvez-vous me donner la direction pour le retrouver, si cela vous est possible ? » continua-t-elle toujours aussi poliment.

« Je peux vous y conduire, Seigneur du Temps ! » fit l'hologramme.

« Euh…hey bien, c'est très gentil à vous, je vous remercie monsieur… je vous suis ! » fit la jeune fille.

Mais au lieu de s'éloigner vers le haut des marches, comme Jenny l'imaginait, le « fantôme » tendit la main vers elle. Elle eut un geste de recul mais ne put échapper à sa prise et en une seconde, disparue.


	11. Réflexion

Il se précipita dans les escaliers sous le rire de sa protégée. Il avait lui-même envie de se joindre à elle dans la joie, mais se retint, il avait une mission à accomplir. Elle le savait aussi et ne tarderait pas à grimper les marches quatre à quatre pour le rejoindre.

Cette maison avait vraiment un pouvoir sur lui : il se sentait comme sur un nuage alors qu'il aurait dû être terrifié par cette idée de se retrouver entre les mains d'il ne savait trop qui lui faisant il ne savait trop quoi. Ce ne fut qu'arrivé en haut de l'escalier qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Le rire cristallin de son amie n'envahissait plus la cage d'escalier. Il se retourna. L'escalier était toujours là, sa moquette en velours grenat réfléchissant les lumières venant des appliques le long du mur, mais plus de Jenny.

« Jenny ? »

Pas de réponse.

Il redescendit une poignée de marche. Rien. L'escalier était pourtant apparemment le même. Seule la présence de Jenny manquait.

« Impossible ! » pensa-t-il avant de recommencer : « Jenny ? »

Ce fut alors qu'il entendit une voix murmurer à son oreille.

« Remontez cet escalier » dit-elle d'un ton monocorde.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Montez l'escalier et tournez à gauche. »

« Quoi ? » réitéra-t-il.

La voix était monocorde mais douce et non autoritaire. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ferait bien de suivre ses indications. Dans ce dédale qui changeait sans arrêt, pire que les escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leur tête de Poudlard (Martha aurait des choses à dire à propos d'Harry Potter d'ailleurs)… il se doutait qu'il serait encore en train de tourner dans cette maison à l'ère de la Grande Persévérance s'il s'engageait là-dedans sans suivre un guide. Il grimpa donc à nouveau les quatre ou cinq marches et se retrouva sur le palier. Il tourna à gauche.

« Toujours tourner à gauche ! » pensa-t-il et son esprit l'emmena vers Donna. Elle avait vraiment bien fait de tourner à gauche ce jour-là !

Il suivit un couloir qui lui sembla interminable. Pourtant, il en avait vu de plus longs. Mais seul, dans le silence (la voix s'était tu), sans personne avec qui plaisanter ou à qui expliquer ce qu'il pensait de ce qu'il était présentement en train de faire, ce chemin lui semblait encore plus long que lorsqu'il avait dû se rendre à l'autre bout de la mine de rubis chauffants de la planète du Petit Chat Doré. Oh, que le président de la direction de Catounet était drôle, avec sa petite moustache et ses yeux en amende…

Il s'arrêta un instant. Comme c'était bizarre. Depuis qu'il était seul dans ce couloir, il avait la drôle sensation de se remémorer précisément plusieurs de ses aventures. Chaque élément de réflexion le rapportait à un évènement qu'il avait rangé dans un coin de sa mémoire quasiment infinie. « Ils » (qui que soit ce « Ils ») devaient être en train de fouiller dans sa tête et cela était un effet secondaire. Entre le Petit Chat Doré, Donna et l'ère de la Grande Persévérance… et même Harry Potter…c'était vraiment comme si il ne pouvait s'empêcher de mêler ses pensées actuelles à ses aventures. Cela lui rappelait la fois où il s'était engouffré dans la salle aux mille ans de réflexion de Tratian et que la porte s'était refermée, se retrouvant seul avec ses pensées les plus…

Hey…mais… il n'avait jamais pénétré dans la salle aux mille ans de réflexion. Tout juste avait-il assisté au tournage de _7 ans de réflexion_… et puis, de toute manière, quiconque y entrait y restait mille ans, et il n'avait que 909 ans. Pourtant, tout dans sa tête lui donnait la sensation qu'il avait réellement visité cette salle. Il ne comprenait plus…

« Continuez tout droit ! »

« Oh ! » s'exclama-t-il. Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il obtempéra. Ses Converse sur la moquette lui donnait pas moment la sensation de marcher sur la neige craquante, comme le jour où il s'était retrouvé sur la réplique exacte du mont Blanc, sur la lune nacrée de Miror. Oh, mais, ça y est, ça recommençait. Bon, il était bien allé sur cette lune, mais tout de même, cela l'intriguait.

Il continuait néanmoins à marcher, et pourtant, il n'en voyait pas le bout.

« Mais cette maison est plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur… »

Le son de ces mots dans sa propre bouche le fit sursauter.

Il était dans un TARDIS. Rien ne pouvait expliquer mieux comment agissait cette maison. Il s'arrêta à nouveau et inspirant profondément, essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. L'idée qu'il puisse se trouver dans un TARDIS lui glaça le sang. Cela donnait lieu à plusieurs possibilités, mais laquelle était la bonne, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« Vous êtes sur la bonne voie. » dit la maison toujours sur le même ton.

« Mais quelle voie ? La voie physique ou la voie mentale ? » demanda-t-il.

La maison ne lui répondit pas.

Il essaya donc de poser à plat ses possibilités.

1-Ils étaient tous dans un TARDIS virtuel, calqué sur les capacités de son vaisseau, que ses geôliers (ou bourreaux) avait trouvé dans sa tête. Et cette explication ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

2-Il était dans son TARDIS. Sa chère boite bleue. Et celle-ci avait brusquement décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Peut-être avait-elle attrapé un virus et que la fièvre la faisait délirer. Elle avait calqué son aspect sur leur dernière destination et retenait tout le monde en son sein. Cela n'était pas impossible, bien que peu réjouissant. Comment soigner un TARDIS malade, on a beau s'appeler le Docteur, ce n'est pas évident de trouver un antibiotique (enfin, pas pour un virus…ça ne serait pas efficace) pour sa chère amie.

3-Il était dans un TARDIS. Pas son TARDIS. Mais cette éventualité semblait la plus improbable, pour ne pas dire impossible. Tous les TARDIS étaient soit bloqués sur Gallifrey soit détruits. Il était persuadé que son vaisseau était le dernier TARDIS voyageant encore à travers l'espace et le temps. Alors comment imaginer que cette demeure soit aussi un TARDIS. Malheureusement, cette possibilité était certainement la moins risquée pour l'ensemble de personnes présentes. Un TARDIS perdu ou abandonné était bien moins grave qu'un TARDIS virtuel servant de prison ou une amie malade. Il lui suffirait de trouver la salle de commande, y entrer et rassurer ce bon et brave vaisseau.

« Vous êtes sur la bonne voie. » reprit la voix.

« Bon, alors, si je suis sur la bonne voie, _allons-y_! » et il recommença à avancer.

Il continua à penser à ces trois probabilités. Elles n'étaient guères engageantes. Mais il était évident qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Il trouverait le moyen de sortir de tout ce charivari.

« Regardez à gauche. » lança la voix.

Il tourna la tête. Une porte en bois vernis se trouvait face à lui. Deux tableaux l'entouraient. Il les inspecta de plus près. Le premier montrait la maison telle qu'elle devait être à l'extérieur. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, mais imaginait bien qu'un jour de printemps ensoleillé, elle devait être aussi majestueuse. Le second le figea sur place.

« La citadelle des Seigneurs du Temps… »

Il ne s'était pas trompé. Même si il ne savait pas laquelle de ses idées était la réalité, ce tableau était la preuve que cette maison avait un lien avec Gallifrey.

« Ouvrez la porte. »

Il l'ouvrit et comprit devant la colonne grésillante qu'il ne s'était Absolument pas trompé.


	12. L'Héritage de l'Explorateur

La colonne se mit à vrombir de plus belle à l'entrée du Docteur. Il se trouvait bel et bien à l'intérieur d'un TARDIS, mais pas le sien. La belle transformée en maison semblait heureuse de l'accueillir, et même plus que ça. Ce bon vieux vaisseau n'avait pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme mais vibra de tous ses circuits lorsqu'il s'approcha pour toucher le panneau de contrôle. Le Docteur gardait un sourire d'enfant en tournant autour de la console. Il ne savait si ce vaisseau était réel ou juste dans sa tête, mais le voir, là devant ses yeux, un autre TARDIS rescapé de la guerre du temps, il était aux anges devant cette apparition. D'un coup, il se mit à penser à Jenny, il rêvait de lui présenter cette découverte. Mais il ne savait où elle était à cet instant et tout son corps frissonna. Il n'avait pas eu peur pour elle depuis qu'elle avait disparu, et pourtant, il aurait pu. La savoir seule dans cette demeure improbable aux capacités plus qu'incroyables, elle était capable de la faire tourner en bourrique jusqu'à en devenir cinglée. Enfin, non, en fait, il n'y croyait pas trop. Il avait entièrement confiance en Jenny et en sa capacité de résistance. Elle lutterait face aux illusions de cette maison.

Il restait émerveillé devant cette colonne pourtant poussiéreuse et se demandait qui elle était vraiment et à qui elle avait appartenue. Il pensa à cette pauvre âme errante, perdue, abandonnée et heureuse d'avoir de la compagnie.

Derrière lui, un bruit soufflant et grésillant l'entoura d'un courant d'air tourbillonnant. Il se tourna. À sa gauche, un autre bruit plus léger et subtil se créa aussi. Il se tourna à nouveau.

Ses yeux navigant d'un côté à l'autre il vit apparaitre simultanément d'un côté sa très chère boite bleue et de l'autre, sa Jenny, toute chamboulée suite à cette téléportation inopinée.

Lorsqu'elle vit le Docteur, elle lui sauta au cou :

« Oh Doc… si tu savais… si tu savais… »

Elle le sera à nouveau dans ses bras avant de remarquer d'un coup où elle se trouvait.

« Mais euh…attend… c'est une… on est dans un… »

« Yep ! » fit-il simplement en souriant.

« Mais ça veut dire que… »

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

« Il m'a dit que tu étais dans la salle de commande et j'ai cru qu'il parlait d'un poste informatique, pas de… »

« Heu… attend… mais qui est ce « il » ? »

« Le fantôme bien sur… enfin… ce n'est pas un vrai fantôme, mais ça, tu le savais déjà, hein… »

Il sourit :

« Je m'en doutais, mais n'étais sûr de rien… je ne suis encore sûr de rien je dois l'avouer… »

« C'était un hologramme, ça aussi je suis certaine que tu y avais pensé… »

« Yep, dit-il, mais je n'ai pu en avoir la certitude dans le salon… »

Tandis qu'ils discutaient, ils tournaient autour du poste de commandes. Le nouveau TARDIS semblait chanter la venue de ses nouveaux amis.

« Mais, s'il te plait, pourrais-tu me dire à quoi ressemblait ce fantôme… tu as certainement pris le temps de le regarder… »

« Et comment… Et je n'ai pas été déçue. En fait, pour simplifier, il avait tout du fantôme écossais… »

« Que veux-tu dire par là… ? »

« Et bien…. pour commencer, il portait le kilt… quoi de plus écossais si ce n'est de porter le kilt, tu es bien d'accord… » ajouta-t-elle en caressant les colonnes de la pièce où elle se trouvait.

Il ne répondit pas et resta songeur.

« Docteur ? »

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et tourna sur lui-même.

« Docteur, tout va bien ? »

« Non…non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible… enfin, si… ça le pourrait, et pourtant, non, je n'arrive pas à croire que… et pourtant…et pourtant…»

« Docteur, tu pourrais être un tout petit peu plus clair… ça serait vraiment gentil… »

« L'Explorateur… »

« Ah… oui, ça m'aide beaucoup… » continua-t-elle en riant.

« Les cheveux longs, en queue de cheval, la veste, le kilt… ça pourrait être lui… et puis, il n'était pas là quand… »

« Oui, continue, on est sur la bonne voie… »

« Ah toi aussi, tu trouves… la maison ne cessait de me dire ça quand je marchais et que… »

Il se tut d'un coup et se figea.

« Docteur ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Dis-moi, ma grande, est-ce que ton hologramme portait un pendentif ? Un médaillon pour être exact… »

« Euh… »

« S'il te plait, c'est vraiment très important… »

« Je crois que oui, je n'étais pas très concentrée sur son cou, pour tout dire… mais maintenant que tu en parles… »

« Tu veux bien me montrer ton pendentif s'il te plait… »

« Euh, et bien, il se trouve que je ne l'ai plus… »

« Quoi ? Mais… tu ne dois jamais t'en séparer, tu… attends, tu ne l'as plus… »

« Oui ! Il a disparu…je ne sais pas comment… mais attend, pourquoi tu me parles de mon pendentif et de ce fantôme? »

« Parce que si c'est l'Explorateur, et bien sur son pendentif, il y a quelque chose, que tu partages sur le tiens, un signe, un symbole… gallifreyen»

« Ooooh, alors, tu veux dire que… cet homme, ce fantôme… était un Seigneur du Temps… »

« L'Explorateur pour être exact… »

« Ca explique pourquoi il m'a appelé Seigneur du Temps, il a reconnu la technologie sonique… »

« Certainement… et voici son TARDIS ! »

« Bonjour, Seigneur du Temps… »

La voix les fit sursauter. Ils se retournèrent. Face à eux souriait un jeune homme en kilt.

« L'Explorateur…c'est bien lui… » murmura le Docteur, apparemment émerveillé.

« J'ai besoin d'aide, Seigneur du Temps… »

« Comment pouvons-nous l'aider ? » demanda Jenny au Docteur.

« Mon vaisseau a eu un problème, une pièce s'est brisée, et nous nous sommes retrouvés piégés sur cette planète, il y a de ça des centaines d'années. Ne pouvant le réparer, je n'ai pu me résigner à l'abandonner. Même aux portes de la mort, au lieu de me régénérer, j'ai fait en sorte de fusionner mon esprit avec sa matrice pour ne pas le quitter. »

« C'est incroyable, c'est… c'est… » s'exclama le Docteur.

« Comment pouvons-nous vous aider ? » demanda Jenny.

« Mon vaisseau a besoin de compagnie. Mon vaisseau a besoin de voyager. Mon vaisseau a besoin d'un nouveau compagnon. Il a essayé de s'en faire tout au long de ses années. Mais ils n'arrivaient pas à le comprendre. Ils en avaient peur. Alors mon vaisseau les a mis de côté, en hibernation, en sécurité, pour ne pas qu'ils le détruisent. »

« Votre proposition est très gentille…mais, je ne peux pas… vous comprenez, j'ai déjà un vaisseau… et…» expliqua le Docteur

« Je ne pensais pas à vous, Seigneur du Temps… »

Le Docteur regarda Jenny

« Jenny ? »

« Elle sait piloter le vaisseau, je l'ai vu… »

« Mais… je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas… »fit Jenny

« Oh, mais si tu le pourrais très bien ma chérie, s'exclama le Docteur en prenant son amie par les épaules, tu es plus douée que moi, je dois l'avouer, à toi seule, tu arrives à piloter un TARDIS comme six Hommes… et puis, tu es tellement spéciale… »

« Mais… Docteur, c'est tellement, incroyable… je suis si jeune et si inexpérimentée. »

« Tu as vécu bien plus que j'en en avais vécu à ton âge… d'ailleurs, en parlant d'âge, n'est-ce pas ton anniversaire, hein, ajouta-t-il dans un clin d'œil, et je sais que ça ne se fait pas, mais quel âge as-tu ? »

« 26 ans aujourd'hui… »

« Oh… déjà… enfin, bon, bref, ce n'est pas le sujet… l'important, c'est tout ce que tu as déjà vécu, depuis ton plus jeune âge, tu as été formée aux côtés des meilleures personnes de cet univers et tu es forte, sage et… »

« Docteur… arrête s'il te plait… » fit Jenny en rougissant.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il semble que le vaisseau de l'Explorateur t'ait choisi. Si tu te sens aussi bien dans cette maison-et moi aussi d'ailleurs- c'est parce que le vaisseau t'aime bien. Il veut que tu te sentes comme à la maison… mais pour qu'officiellement vous puissiez voyager ensemble, le vaisseau doit te reconnaitre et t'accepter physiquement, d'autant plus qu'il a déjà eu un propriétaire. »

« Mon vaisseau vous a choisi… vous devez poser votre main ! » s'exclama l'Explorateur.

Suite à ces mots, il disparut, laissant son bien à sa nouvelle future propriétaire. Bien plus qu'un hologramme programmé, c'était l'Explorateur qui parlait. Et il pouvait s'exprimer pour lui et son vaisseau. À présent, il restera en retrait, mais ne disparaitrait jamais, uni pour toujours dans la mémoire de son vaisseau.

Le TARDIS ouvrit un panneau.

Jenny regarda le Docteur, il lui répondit d'un clin d'œil :

« Vas-y ! »

Alors, elle s'approcha et y posa sa main. Une lueur dorée entoura son poignet, puis son bras, avant de recouvrir progressivement son corps tout entier. Elle se retrouva paralysée par cette énergie, les yeux grands ouverts. Le Docteur n'agit pas. Il savait que c'était ainsi que cela devait se passer. Bien qu'un peu déstabilisant, les deux êtres devaient se lier. Il y a bien longtemps, il l'avait fait avec sa chère boite bleue. Depuis la nuit des temps, le TARDIS choisi son pilote. Les meilleures équipes sont toujours formées ainsi. De la création de ce lien inébranlable, fondé sur la confiance, le pilote et son vaisseau ne deviennent plus qu'un et deviennent capables des plus grandes choses.

Doucement, lentement, la lumière quitta le corps de Jenny. Le Docteur se dirigea vers elle. Elle le regarda, sourit, puis s'évanouie.


	13. Memories

La main tendue au-dessus de la console, Jenny regardait le Docteur, elle savait qu'il l'approuvait, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir cette sensation désagréable au creux dans son estomac. Une angoisse qu'elle n'aurait pas dû ressentir tant elle se sentait bien dans cette maison, et pourtant… puis… la seconde précédant l'instant où elle posa sa paume sur la plaque brillante, elle comprit pourquoi cette crainte l'envahissait. Ce n'était pas la peur d'être seule à bord d'un TARDIS, elle se sentait à l'aise comme un poisson dans l'eau lorsqu'elle manipulait une console. Elle savait qu'elle était une digne représentante des enfants du temps et en tant que tel, avait entièrement le droit de se retrouver pilote d'un vaisseau de Gallifrey.

C'était plus subtil que ça, et certainement encore plus angoissant. Elle avait cette sensation pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle avait la l'impression de trahir le TARDIS, son TARDIS, celui qu'elle avait toujours connu, celui avec qui elle avait un lien si puissant, celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois ! Et accepter de s'unir avec cette autre machine à Temps A Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter Spatiale était pour elle comme si renier celle qui l'avait accompagné au cours de toute sa très jeune existence.

Le Docteur lui avait répondu d'un clin d'œil d'y aller. Son sourire était la confirmation qu'il approuvait ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire. Mais elle espérait qu'à son tour, sa très chère boite bleue émette elle aussi un geste, un bruit, une expression de son approbation.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps, lorsque, directement au plus profond de son esprit, elle ressenti tout l'amour et la joie qu'avait le TARDIS à voir sa protégée devenir à son tour la compagne d'un TARDIS, lié par cette connexion puissante et si différente que celle qu'elle pouvait avoir avec sa bien-aimée boite bleue. Il n'y avait pas de compétition entre les deux vaisseaux et rien ne pouvait se comparer au lien unique qu'avait Jenny avec son TARDIS. Le lien avec sa boite bleue était à nul autre pareil.

Jenny avait l'étrange sensation de voir le TARDIS la conduire devant l'autel, la remettant entre les bras de son futur époux. Il s'agissait en quelque sorte d'un mariage, d'une union et d'une communion. Oui, c'était ça, un mariage. Le TARDIS « police » était comme un de ses parents, et celui qui allait prendre sa main, au sens propre du terme, était son époux.

Le Docteur, qu'elle considérait comme son père et le TARDIS qui à mainte reprise lui avait redonné vie venait d'offrir la main de celle qu'ils aimaient tendrement pour l'union la plus puissante de l'histoire de l'univers présent.

Alors, dans la fraction de seconde où Jenny ressentit tout cela, tout cet amour, cette joie et l'accord de ces deux êtres si importants à ses yeux, elle déposa la main et enclencha le processus de fusion.

Le voyage fut brutal, le choc violent. Mais la suite en valait vraiment la peine. Projetée dans un tourbillon apparemment sans fin, elle se laissa emporter avant de tomber sur une étendue d'herbe fraiche, douce comme du velours. Elle se redressa. Et face à elle se tenait un homme. Grand, brun, souriant, elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu auparavant.

Ce n'était pas l'Explorateur. Non. Mais quelque chose au fond d'elle la laissa rapidement deviner de qui il s'agissait. Son sourire aurait pu s'ajouter de cliquetis joyeux, cela aurait été identique. Car devant se dressait la représentation physique du TARDIS. Il l'acceptait et la désirait comme compagne, à son tour de dire « Oui, je le veux ».

Pour ce faire, et comprendre le passé de son futur vaisseau, elle allait devoir découvrir les aventures que celui-ci avait connues. Elle devait connaitre et accepter la vie qu'avait vécue son nouveau vaisseau, quoi qui ai pu se passer dans cette vie, qui n'avait pas été de tout repos, il faut le reconnaitre.

Elle allait découvrir tout ce que le vaisseau avait pu vivre au cours de ses longs siècles auprès de l'Explorateur. En l'espace d'une seconde, autant que le temps puisse encore avoir une importance, elle se retrouva dans un champ, près de cabanes en bois. Au centre du village, un grand feu avait été allumé. Et des chants de joie s'élevaient. Dans un coin, l'une des pierres levées attira son regard, elle avait tout d'un menhir mais elle savait que c'était le TARDIS.

Sans un mot, le beau jeune homme lui confirma que c'était bien lui.

S'approchant sans bruit du village, guide l'amena à observer. Elle aperçut une cérémonie se déroulant autour du feu. Elle comprit bien vite qu'il s'agissait d'un mariage. Et reconnu aussi rapidement un homme assis aux côtés du chef de village. Sans pourtant ne l'avoir jamais vu, elle reconnut l'Explorateur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il portait un kilt. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il venait de se rebeller contre les lois de Gallifrey. Il avait peu de jours avant agit pour le bien de ce village, et pour l'amour de la fille du chef, défiant la règle sacrée qui lui imposait de rester en observateur et non acteur de l'Histoire.

La cérémonie qui se déroulait à présent avait pour but de le faire membre de la tribu écossaise des MacDonald. Il épousait en même temps le kilt et la jeune femme dont il était éperdument amoureux.

Ce voyage sur Terre avait eu lieu juste après sa visite dans la salle aux mille ans de réflexion de Tratian. Ce millénaire de réflexion profonde l'avait profondément changé. Sa vision du monde et de la vie avait été bouleversée, il avait décidé que dorénavant, il allait vivre comme il le sentait et ne pas se contenter d'observer lorsque cela lui semblait le bon choix à faire. Cette retraite dans la solitude l'avait changé de façon irrémédiable. Et cette fois-ci, en voyant la jeune Emalia en bien mauvaise posture, cela lui avait semblé être le bon choix.

Tout cela, Jenny le comprenait, le ressentait, mais rien ne lui était dit ni expliqué. Tout passait directement par un mélange de sensation et d'images, bien plus puissantes que si tout cela lui avait été expliqué à haute voix. Et elle devait bien reconnaitre qu'elle l'acceptait. Sa vie auprès du Docteur lui avait mainte fois fait comprendre qu'agir était souvent la bonne solution.

Par la suite, l'Explorateur avait amené son épouse lors de ses voyages. Mais lorsque le temps voulu la séparer de lui, de bien longues années après leur mariage, il décida de ne plus jamais se lier à personne. Il continua à voyager, seul, avec son TARDIS, aidant les espèces et mondes qui en avait besoin.

Jenny ne put s'empêcher de penser à Rose lorsqu'il ressenti la douleur de l'Explorateur lors de la perte de son épouse.

Mais le destin voulu que ces voyages se terminent eux aussi. Malheureusement, un jour, son vaisseau tant aimé, son seul ami et compagnon depuis tant d'années, présenta une avarie qui empêcha l'Explorateur de repartir.

Ne pouvant se résoudre à abandonner celui qui l'avant tant soutenu, il resta donc où il s'était posé, dans un petit recoin de l'Ecosse médiévale calme et isolé.

L'Explorateur dépérissait à rester ainsi cloitré sur Terre, autant puisse-t-il aimer cette planète qui lui avait offert l'amour. Le hasard l'avait en plus ramené à quelques pas seulement de l'endroit où il avait pour la première fois rencontré, et sauvé Emalia son aimée. Chaque pierre, chaque arbre avait le malheur de lui rappeler celle qui lui manquait un peu plus chaque jour. Il lui arrivait de se demander si son vaisseau, sentant l'avarie arriver, ne s'était pas posé exprès en ce lieu pour lui rappeler à son passé heureux. À moins que ce ne soit pour le pousser à s'en séparer et le laisser là pour ne plus souffrir de cette absence et continuer sa vie sans lui. Il refusait de l'obliger à vivre une vie cloitrée.

Quoi qu'il soit, il arriva un moment où l'Explorateur senti ses cœurs vraiment se briser. L'amour qu'il ressentait et ne pouvait exprimer, isolé dans cette zone que l'humanité semblait délaisser le dévastait à petit feu. Pour ne rien arranger, il ressentait son TARDIS désemparé, le pauvre se sentait responsable de son état. Il était comme prisonnier de ses propres émotions et ces émotions qu'il avait toujours essayé de ne pas exprimer étaient en train de le tuer.

Ce fut alors que le TARDIS lui envoya une idée, aussi folle qu'incroyable. Il lui proposa de fusionner avec mentalement avec lui. Aussi déjantée fut cette idée, il le fit. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne serait plus jamais seul.

L'Explorateur n'avait pu abandonner son vaisseau même aux portes de la mort. Sentant la régénération arriver, il l'accepta mais fit en sorte d'utiliser l'énergie pour la diriger au cœur du TARDIS, envoyant toute sa conscience au sein de la machine.

Les siècles avançant, les humains s'approchèrent de plus en plus du vaisseau. Un village se construit à proximité de cet arbre gigantesque qu'était en vérité le vaisseau. Lui qui était toujours capable de changer d'apparence évolua en même temps que les constructions. Il prit l'apparence d'une maison.

Enfermé dans le cœur du vaisseau, il observait la vie s'écouler. Mais justement, le temps s'écoulant, Explorateur et vaisseau, qui ne formait plus qu'un à présent, sentaient à nouveau la solitude les gagner. Ce fut alors que, dans un éclair de folie, ils décidèrent d'attirer des personnes pour leur tenir compagnie.

Le problème était, qu'à leur surprise, les gens ne semblaient pas particulièrement joyeux de se retrouver enfermés. Pourtant, tout était présent pour subvenir à leur besoin et pour les distraire. Mais à chaque fois, ils cherchaient un moyen de fuir. Ne pouvant accepter cet affront, la conscience mêlée du TARDIS et de l'Explorateur décida, pour les calmer, d'utiliser une de ses technologies qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser : le sas d'hibernation.

Chaque personne tentant de quitter la « maison » se retrouvait congelé. Jusqu'à ce qu'une autre personne entre à nouveau dans la demeure, le TARDIS acceptant alors de libérer le précédent voyageur mais tellement loin dans le temps qu'ils étaient considérés comme disparu pour toutes les personnes de leur époque. Et ceux-ci avaient, au fur et à mesure des siècles, nourris le mythe de la maison hantée de Mortimer. Ce qui n'empêchait pas certains intrépides de braver ces légendes.

Puis un jour, la conscience ressentit la présence d'un autre vaisseau gallifreyen. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé cela possible. Il fit tout son possible pour attirer son semblable et réussit. Voilà comment le Docteur et Jenny s'étaient eux aussi retrouvés piégés au sein de cette impossible demeure.

Au fur et à mesure que Jenny découvrait l'émouvante histoire de l'Explorateur et de son vaisseau, la représentation physique du TARDIS la guidait vers une nouvelle parcelle de vie de son prédécesseur.

Jenny ressentait toute la tristesse et le désemparèrent de ces deux êtres et la joie d'avoir enfin trouvé un nouvel être pour les guider et les faire voyager. Les émotions étaient particulièrement violente et fusait dans son esprit. Elle n'était plus que ressenti et ce mélange d'amour, de de joie, de tristesse, de folie aussi, s'empara de son corps, la renversant totalement.

Lorsque la lueur dorée quitta son corps, elle était encore submergée par cette puissance, ressentant plus que jamais le fait d'effectuer un véritable sauvetage spirituel en acceptant de devenir le nouveau propriétaire de ce vaisseau.

Elle regarda le Docteur, sourit, et, son corps ne supportant plus cette énergie émotionnelle, s'évanouie.


	14. Adoption

Jenny ouvrit les yeux. Elle était étendue sur le sol, entre les bras de son Docteur. Elle se redressa d'un bond :

« Bon, maintenant, il va nous falloir un triangle de Béard et une lame de trois. » s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers le TARDIS, sa boite bleue, qu'elle avait toujours connue et ouvrant la porte avec vigueur. Le Docteur en eut du mal à la suivre. Elle continua de débiter des paroles à un rythme incroyable alors qu'elle était en train de fouiller dans la trappe ouverte dans le sol métallique :

« Il a besoin de ça, c'est tout et il sera comme neuf, tu entends, comme neuf. Un deuxième vaisseau gallifreyen à voyager à travers le temps et l'espace, deux TARDIS voyageant de concert pour le bien de l'univers… »

Il l'attrapa doucement par les épaules:

« Tu es sure que tu te sens bien ma chérie ? » lui demanda gentiment le Docteur.

Elle se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux, sans rien dire, il comprit :

« Il a besoin de moi, Docteur, c'est, c'est fou, c'est … il a besoin de moi plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer… »

« Je n'en doute pas… »

« Et son histoire… elle est si triste… tellement… » et elle fondit en larmes dans ses bras.

La serrant contre lui, le Docteur lui caressa les cheveux :

« Je sais, ma chérie, je sais, il a besoin de toi… »

« Oh Docteur, si tu savais ce qu'il a vécu… ce qu'ils ont vécu… ils en sont presque devenus fous, ils ont vraiment besoin de moi Docteur… »

Au même moment, elle se ressaisie.

« Et je sais comment les aider, je n'ai besoin que d'un triangle de Béard et une lame de trois, c'est tout, il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour redémarrer, mais il n'avait pas de matériel de secours. L'Explorateur les avait utilisés pour sauver les membres de la société Laminienne de Terra Tre, seulement quelques jours avant… c'est tellement injuste, il a tellement fait de bien, il était tellement bon, tellement… tellement… tellement comme toi Docteur, s'écria-t-elle enfin en plongeant son regard dans le celui de son Docteur. C'est incroyable, on dirait que c'était toi, Docteur, la même générosité, un double gallifreyen parfait… tu n'aurais pas eu de frère jumeau par hasard ? Non, pardon, excuse-moi…oh, ça y est, le triangle. Et la lame devrait se trouver…dans… cette… boite… la voilà… »

Et elle sauta sur ses pieds.

« Ça ne te dérange pas que je t'empreinte ça, hein Doc ? » demanda alors Jenny tandis qu'elle passait le pas de la porte.

« Pas le moins du monde… c'est pour la bonne cause… et puis, c'est ton anniversaire… joyeux anniversaire ma Jenny ! »

Il lui sourit et quitta le TARDIS pour se retrouver dans l'autre TARDIS et couru vers la console. En deux secondes, elle souleva une petite fenêtre, glissa le triangle puis, se précipitant à l'opposé de la console, tournage trois tours avec la lame dans une des entailles à formes spéciales placées sur le montant du poste de pilotage.

« Voilà, comme neuf… »

Le Docteur sorti de son TARDIS et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Il regarda Jenny tourner autour de son nouveau moyen de transport. Mais il savait que le Tardis était bien plus que ça. Pour elle comme pour le vaisseau, il s'agissait d'une coopération, d'une entente et d'un partage, d'une envie de voyage commune qui allait les emporter plus loin que l'un comme l'autre pouvaient imaginer.

Il sourit à Jenny tandis qu'elle ne le regardait pas. A l'instant même, releva la tête de son tableau de bord et lui rendit son sourire. Peut-être le sourire le plus pétillant et généreux qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur son visage. Elle était radieuse telle une mariée le jour de son mariage.

« Bon, maintenant, il faudrait peut-être penser à ramener nos amis chez eux, dit Jenny d'un ton à la fois joyeux et fermement décidé, voyons-voir, où te caches-tu Jack ? Ah te voilà, aux côtés de ton prédécesseur, bien bien… alors, activation de la décongélation progressive OK, réactivation cellulaire OK, téléportation dans le grand hall d'entrée, OK. Voilà Jack et monsieur « Le disparu de 1977» sont près à retourner à leur vie normale, allons réveiller les autres, je pense qu'il est temps pour eux de retrouver leur hamburgers-frites, cassettes de Freddy Kruger et réveillon du jour de l'an… à moins qu'ils n'aient envie d'emporter une partie des plats sur la table de la salle à manger avant, apparemment, ils les ont plutôt apprécié… »

Le Docteur la regardait sans rien dire, elle semblait plus vivante que jamais et cela ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Les larmes qu'elle avait versé quelques minutes semblait largement séchées et le Tardis lui-même semblait cliqueter de joie à l'idée de retrouver l'espace et les aventures de son passé. En même temps, le Tardis du Docteur semblait répondre au nouveau vaisseau de Jenny. Les Tardis avaient-ils leur propre langage ? Il semblerait que oui ! Que se disaient-ils ? Ça c'était une autre histoire. Il semblait plutôt évident que l'un est l'autre partageaient leurs expériences et peut-être même que la boite de police donnait quelques indications, et peut être recommandations, à son nouveau comparse de voyage. Car nul ne doutait que dès à présent, les deux voyageraient côte à côte à de nombreuses reprises, découvrant les merveilles de l'univers avec la meilleure compagnie possible.

Lorsque Jenny se tut, elle s'approcha du Docteur, lui tendit la main et ils quittèrent la salle de commande, rejoignant les jeunes gens encore allongés dans leur chambres. Jenny avait trouvé le chemin sans la moindre difficulté, de façon innée, instantanée, le vaisseau faisait à présent partie d'elle.

Les adolescents se réveillèrent les uns après les autres. À moitié endormi, la plupart pensaient qu'ils étaient au cœur d'un rêve. Pour ne pas les perturber, Jenny et le Docteur ne les contredirent pas. Ils quittèrent leurs chambres et rejoignirent le hall d'entrée.

Jenny s'approcha de la porte, et l'ouvrit sans la moindre difficulté. Le vent de décembre s'engouffra dans la pièce, un tourbillon de neige s'envola dans apportant Noël au cœur de la maison.

« Mary, Heather, Jenny, Peter, Greg, et euh oui, même toi Jack, ajouta Jenny avec un clin d'œil, je vous souhaite une merveilleuse année 1997. Maintenant, chers amis, rentrez chez vous, bien au chaud, devant un bon film, et peut être un bon chocolat chaud. Et surtout profitez de votre famille. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un de ces jours, on se reverra… »

« Ou peut-être pas » ajouta Jack, passant déjà le pas de la porte.

« On aurait peut-être dû le laisser au frigo » glissa le Docteur à l'oreille de Jenny. Elle pouffa dans sa main et continua.

« Et surtout, ne faite attention à ne pas … »

Elle fut interrompue par une main qui venait de se lever :

« Euh, s'il vous plait, vous pourriez nous expliquez ce qui s'est passé dans cette maison, ce soir… ? »

« C'est un peu compliqué, mais en deux mots, la maison était d'une certaine façon bel et bien hantée, à moins que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve et demain matin, il ne reste que des bribes de souvenirs de cette nuit dans la maison Mortimer… » répondit le Docteur dans un clin d'œil.

Une autre main se dressa alors :

« Madame, euh, pardon, Jenny, maintenant qu'on sait que nous allons vraiment sortir pour de bon, est-ce que nous pourrions prendre quelques-uns de ces délicieux petits fours de la salle à manger, s'il vous plait… ? »

« Mais bien sûr, allez-y ! » fit Jenny, avant d'ajouter « Qu'est-ce que j't'avais dit » au creux de l'oreille du Docteur.

Jenny referma un instant la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, les jeunes gens étaient de retour les assiettes en cartons bien remplies de dizaines de succulentes petite tartes et autres délices sucrés et salés.

« Nous vous remercions, fit Jennifer, pour votre aide, et euh, pour… tout… »

« C'est normal ! » firent ensemble Jenny et le Docteur.

Alors, Jennifer posa la main sur la porte, qui à nouveau s'ouvrit, et les six adolescents quittèrent le Docteur, Jenny, ainsi qu'un troisième personnage, que tout le monde avait pratiquement oublié. Il n'avait rien dit, assit sur une marche d'escalier et regardait la scène sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait. Se retournant vers l'intérieur, le Docteur le remarqua enfin.

« Oh… Hello » fit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Monsieur 1977… » murmura Jenny au Docteur.

« Oh…oh oui, bonjour, je suis le Docteur, et…euh, et vous, vous êtes…? »

« Chris…euh, enfin Christopher… mais, comment êtes-vous arrivé, et, comment je suis arrivé ici ? »

« C'est une longue histoire Chris… mais ne vous en faites pas, on va vous ramener chez vous… attendez ici… on revient, n'ayez pas peur ! Vous avez faim, vous voulez un morceau de tarte ? »

Sans le laissez répondre, ils passèrent une porte qui déboucha immédiatement sur la salle de contrôles laissant Chris sur sa dalle en pierre.

« Je vais lui chercher une part de tarte, il doit mourir de faim, on a toujours faim après une hibernation… » fit le Docteur.

Et il laissa Jenny seule aux commandes. C'était un moment privilégié qu'elle ne devait partager qu'avec le Tardis. Même sa chère boite bleue se désintégra pour atterrir dans le petit salon. Caressant doucement les boutons, son sourire était rayonnant. Puis elle lança les moteurs, qui plus que grésiller, semblèrent se mettre à chanter. Elle poussa le levier et elle senti la légère poussée qui les emporta droit dans le vortex. En quelques secondes, le vaisseau s'était posé dans la petite ville de Penicuik, en 1977, à seulement quelques centaines de mètres de la maison d'origine, toujours là, toujours présente, encore dans l'attente des nouveaux comagnons. Jenny rejoignit l'entrée où le Docteur avait apporté une assiette à Chris qu'il avait semble-t-il déjà dévorée.

« Voilà, jeune homme, vous voici arrivé à destination » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Mais… on n'a pas bougé… «

« Ne vous en faites-pas, croyez-nous, vous êtes chez vous ! » lui murmura le Docteur.

Il déposa l'assiette au sol et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Madame, Monsieur, pour des fantômes, vous êtes vraiment serviables… merci ! Au revoir et peut-être à un de ses jours… »

Jenny et le Docteur lui firent un signe d'adieu de la main et lui offrirent leurs plus beaux sourires.

La légende de la maison de Mortimer semblait bien avoir pris fin !


	15. Epilogue

Jennifer fut la première à se réveiller, entourée de ses amis dans la chambre de Mary. Entourée était d'ailleurs peut être un mot un peu faible pour définir cet enchevêtrement assez improbable de jambes et de bras habilement mélangé en une masse informe et ronflante. Ils se seraient endormis tous en même temps, le tableau n'aurait pas été différent. Il semblait d'ailleurs bien que c'était ce qui venait de se passer, tous portant leurs habits d'hiver à l'intérieur.

Soulevant le bras de sa voisine et le pied de son voisin, Jennifer tenta de se relever et s'approcha de la fenêtre. La neige avait cessé de tomber, mais avait eu le temps de recouvrir d'une très épaisse couche blanche l'ensemble de la contrée. Elle regarda à nouveau ses amis, qui, comme elle s'en était doutée, commençaient doucement à bouger. La seconde d'après, c'était dans un brouhaha sans nom qu'ils tentèrent de retrouver leur individualité physique. Le silence étouffé d'une journée enneigée en fut même perturbé, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

Au milieu des cris et des rires, une mention revenait régulièrement aux oreilles de Jennifer : la maison Mortimer. Comme par hasard, il semblait que tout le monde avait rêvé de cette demeure. Et ses songes n'avaient pas été différents de ceux de ces amis. Elle refusa un instant de croire ce qu'elle avait pu penser vivre dans cette maison soi-disant hantée. Et pourtant les souvenirs qui faisaient tout pour revenir à la surface semblaient lui prouver que cela s'était bel et bien passé. Elle secoua un instant la tête pour remette en place ses pensées. Elle semblait être la seule à tenter de réfléchir clairement, les rires qui l'entouraient n'était pas là pour l'aider.

Et puis, au cœur de cette tempête de sons, se détacha dans son esprit et elle le laissa sortir comme une délivrance :

« Docteur »

Il eut pour effet de faire revenir le silence au cœur de la petite chambre surchauffée par les corps en mouvements. Tous la regardèrent. Et le brouhaha reprit de plus belle, mais cette fois-ci tous la regardaient, tous lui parlaient :

« Toi aussi, tu y a pensé ? »

« Non, mais c'est incroyable, c'est comme si je l'avais vraiment rencontré… »

« Oh mon Dieu, j'étais persuadé l'avoir rêvé… »

D'un geste vif accompagné d'un coup de sifflet comme elle en avait le secret, elle ramena une fois de plus le silence dans la pièce :

« Personne n'a rêvé, regardez, toutes ces assiettes, elles viennent de la maison Mortimer, vous vous rappelez… vous vous souvenez… nous n'avons pas rêvé… et c'est pourquoi je me permets de vous proposer de retour voir immédiatement cette maison… »

Ses amis la regardèrent comme si elle avait perdu la tête, comme si, l'espace d'un instant, elle n'était plus elle-même. Puis, commençant à réfléchir, les murmures de la petite troupe se mirent à monter, se disant que ce n'était surement pas une mauvaise idée.

En moins de temps qu'il en fallu pour le dire, ils étaient habillés, près pour retourner à l'autre bout du village, et se retrouver une fois de plus devant la maison hantée.

Rien, le vide, le néant. Voilà devant quoi ils se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard. La maison, toute entière avant disparue, laissant derrière elle une trace vierge de neige bien délimitée, leur prouvant une fois de plus, comme si cela était encore nécessaire, que la maison et tout le reste avait bel et bien existé.

« Comment on va pouvoir expliquer ça, on va nous prendre pour des vandales, ou pire, pour des fous » s'exclama Jack.

« Comment une maison peu disparaitre sans laisser de traces ? »

« Ne pas chercher d'explications et se dire que rien n'est impossible est la meilleure des solutions. Parce que hier soir, j'ai compris une chose, avec ce Docteur et son amie : l'impossible est juste improbable et lorsque l'improbable pointe le bout de son nez, il faut savoir l'accueillir comme s'il était la règle, c'est la seule façon d'arriver à tout gérer… et ne pas devenir fou… » dit Jennifer en se redressant devant la trace parfaite de la maison Mortimer.

« Jenny, ben dis donc, quelle sagesse… »

« Notre petite Jenny est devenue grande cette nuit… » fit Mary avec tendresse.

Jennifer sourit devant le spectacle improbable de cette maison hantée désintégrée… enfin, tout au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'elle n'avait pas disparue, qu'elle se trouvait quelque part, avec ses nouveaux amis de la nuit. Une si belle demeure, avec tant d'espace et de chaleur ne peut disparaitre ou rester inhabitée… en tout cas, elle espérait une chose plus que tout, que cette belle et grande habitation ne soit plus abandonnée.


End file.
